Deal with the Devil
by ImOnlyaHuman
Summary: Kurt and his friends was tired over the lives they have as the biggest WMHS losers, one night they came up with a brilliant idea to change their destiny, gambling with their lives on the Ouija board has led their way to the deal of a life time with the devil himself, granted their wishes is nothing, but for what it cost is something. Demon!Sebastian, full summary and warning inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Lying on hospital bed for days, this what happened, and it would not leave me alone until it was written, hope you guys will like it!**

**Oh and you guys who've been reading my other stories, deeply apologize for the long wait, lack of internet use and muse, bad condition and another shit that happened lately really made my days. But I hope that I can make it up to you soon!**

**Summary: Kurt and his friends was tired over the lives they have as the biggest WMHS losers, one night they came up with a brilliant idea to change their destiny, gambling with their lives on the Ouija board has led their way to the deal of a life time with the devil himself, granted their wishes is nothing, but for what it cost is something.**

**Read the warning my friends!**

**Warning: AU with slight of canon here and there: with a lot of dark and demonic thingy. Shitload of angst, OOC characters, crossroad demon; a very possessive! Sebastian, bullied!Kurt, not Klaine or Dave Karofsky friendly, homophobic slurs, bullying, violence, smut (duh, of course there's would be smut in it, this is me you're talking about! ;) ), death characters (not major characters), Kurtbastian endgame.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside my perverted imaginations, my cell phone and an iPad to write some Kurbastian porn.

* * *

**-Gamble with the devil-**

_Bang_!

There's the loud sound of something hitting a metal surface on the hallway, seconds later it's followed by the clatter of books and many other things falling to the cold grey linoleum floors.

"Fag!"

"Move away you freaks!"

"What a loser!"

"Go kill yourself and make this world a better place!"

A small petite girl with brunette hair, an Asian girl with black gothic assemble, a fat brunette and a geek Latina jumped and shrank in horror as a bunch of big bullies pushed their friend's lithe body hard, his shoulder blades quickly came in contact with the chilled metal and viciously slammed into the wall of lockers by a group of laughing jocks. All of his belongings scattered across the hallway, but nobody seemed to notice all the stuff just lying by their feet, untouched.

No one _cares_.

It's just a usual day of locker check in McKinley High School.

"A-a-a are you o-okay, K-kurt?" An Asian girl with a gothic outfit asked with stuttering voice.

"I'm fine Tina, thanks." The boy said softly. Finally, all his other friends walked slowly toward his direction when they saw that all the jocks have vanished at the end of the hallway and helped him to stand up.

"Here" His friend said as she handed him his bag.

"Thanks Lucy." He said again when a plump girl with a brunette pony tail haired girl smile apologetically.

"God. I'm so sick of their shit." A Hispanic girl said as she fixed her thick black glasses.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked.

"What?" The Latina shrugged.

"If they hear us, we'll be dead." Rachel screeched in her hushed voice as she stared at her incredulously.

"Maybe it will be better if we were all dead anyway." Santana murmured.

"Let's j-just g-go to the b-b-bathroom and check y-your w-wound K-Kurt. There will be a bruise on-on y-your b-back." Tina said as she led her limping friend to the bathroom.

"I always have bruises on my back Tina, nothing new. And I guess it won't disappear until the end ofsenior year," Kurt whispered, his voice sad and his eyes downcast.

And all of them fell silent as they disappeared behind the ladies bathroom door.

For them this is normal. This is how things are and always have been as long as they could remember. Locker check, slushie facial, pee balloons, names, high school is only a game of survival of the fittest, and some people just weren't cut out for it. Life in high school with bunch of idiotic people was not easy for some people.

People like _them_.

A queer queen Kurt Hummel, a freak grandma sweaters lady Rachel Berry, a big fat Lucy Caboosey Fabray, a stuttering gothic Asian Tina Cohen-Chang weirdo and a geek Santana Lopez pretty much labeled as the greatest school geek, nerd, dork, weirdo, loser and whatnot, and they had come to accept all of that from their first year. At first it happened in their classes, whenever partners were required, people would ignore them and leave them to their own devices. As time went on, thanks to the all brainless asses who wore the all mighty letterman jackets, the rest of the students in the school were allout to make sure the fantastic five of their biggest losers in Mckinley high was turned into complete social outcasts.

Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Lucy, and Santana have all been best friends since their first year in high school. They only had each other's back for as long as they could remember.

They tried to ignore all the whispers, all the disgusted glances people threw at them every single day from the moment they stepped into McKinley's hellish gate, but nevertheless depression quickly took over theirwhole lives. Tasks that had seemed so simple, like getting out of bed in the morning just to go to school,became the hardest decision ever for them. On some days, they wouldn't even get out of their beds, instead they just curled under their comfy blankets all day long, safe in their cocoons against all the cruelty out there just to realize the fact that you can't lay there forever and that soon they will have to get up and face the world with all the horrors, but miraculously no one ever questioned their absence, eventhe teachers...ever.

Their only joy was when they could go to Glee period. At first they always dreamed and were sure that they were destined to be stars. With great joy and some spirit, the five innocent kids signed up for the only Glee Club the school had, and naïvely thought that being in some community would have boosted up their place in the social ladder at WMHS, but they were completely and absolutely wrong. In fact, GleeClub was considered as the lamest group and stand at the bottom most place of their food chain, so instead of getting some respect the only thing they got is more slushies and some attitude. But as bad as things got, this safe sanctuary was the only thing that kept them sane most days.

They were all survivors. They've tried to ignore all the pain that the jocks and the mean girls have given them, try their best to not listen to the comments, but sometimes the words felt so much sharper than a razor and cut them deeper than a dagger and so much harder than a metal surface, at lunch time they sit at the farthest table on the left corner, eating in a shadow of fear and in a vigilant state all the time. When lunch time finishes the torture continues and it will end when the bell of their final class rings, but only to face the very same ritual of persecution the next morning, again and again.

It will never end. And every day they were getting closer to death...closer to falling apart.

* * *

-ksksks-

"So you guys ready?" Rachel whispered, almost inaudible so all her friends had to lean forward just so they can hear her. The room was dark and lit up by nothing but candles. Tina silently lit the other candles and placed them around the back of the table saying that the white candles were supposed to protect them from evil entities.

"Why are you whispering?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I don't know about this…we should stop." Lucy said, eyeing her friend warily as she slowly and hesitantly added her fingers to the eyelet in the middle of the Ouija board.

It was Friday and they were all staying the night at Tina's. They watched a few scary movies with popcorn in their hands, chatting about their crappy days; the jocks, ignorant people and stuff. Then one thing led to another and they started to play truth or dare, none of them asked their friends about something related to their sex life or their deepest secrets (because let's face it, they practically live in their own bubbles and they all knew other's deepest secrets and sex life? Seriously? What sex life? They hadn't had some guy or girl say something other than _go away_ to them in years) so it only left them with dare, and a little nonsense about supernatural thing from Tina, and they were now all sitting on the floor surrounding a coffee table with a Ouija board on it.

"I don't see what the point in this-this thing is." Kurt said annoyed as he waved his hand around theirsurroundings. "What do you want from this anyway?"

"Maybe we can ask the devil about someone's secret and use it against them."

"Really? Blackmail, all I know before we can spill a word, we all will be buried six feet under in the middle of nowhere, and no one will even notice..." Kurt added sarcastically.

Santana rolled her eyes, some witty words from her friend was something she knew so well, "or maybe it's gonna be like on the TV, you know when demons grant our wishes." She reasoned.

"So what? Make a deal so the devil can change us into what?"

"I don't know, a Spice Girl? It would be awesome if you famous or such." Santana shrugged, "because hey, being a famous person won't do harm, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance. " They're all female!" Glaring daggers when Santana looked at him with a smirk, " Seriously Santana?"

"What? Don't tell me if this satanic shit worked you wouldn't ask for something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know a boyfriend?" And sighed when Kurt rolled his eyes, "or- or maybe we can ask them to bring all the sick jocks down to hell with them, or maybe change us into more popular kids instead of losers, ring a bell?" Santana snapped. "Just try, it's not like we have anything to lose anyway."

"Nothing? How about if they ask for our lives?"

"Lives? What lives Lady, we are gonna die anyway because, in case you didn't notice, the bullying hasbecome nastier these days. Beside it's only a Ouija Board, nothing will happen to us, you said that you don't believe in the thing anyway so what are you afraid of, it's not like they will suddenly pop up from this board and take your soul," roll her eyes again when Tina glared at her, "what? The worst thing will happen is the latest brand new movie of The Exorcist, and look on the bright side, at least we all will be famous anyway."

Kurt sighed, because deep down he knew that it's all true, like this morning when the group met at their meeting point like every morning, as their ritual or maybe it was more to their barrier of courage because at least they'd start the shitty day together, when a bunch of Queen Bees came out of nowhere and stop them in their tracks, the mean girls started to encircling them as names, nasty words, and insults were being said. It ended up with their bodies lying on the ground with bruises and scratches from their manicured fingernails battering their faces and necks, or the jocks tripping him twice and got elbowed about four times when he walked through the halls, before making it to the class. In class, people threw paper ball notes at him that said _cock sucker_ or Lady Hummel the _gay lord_, and if that wasn't enough at the end of lunch time, everyone said that they should jump off a cliff and that nobody would care or even remember them.

He gulped, as he tried his best to hold back the tears that started to gather in his eyes, "Whatever, you guys know those things are fake, right? I don't even believe in God and yet you guys force me to sit here with this nonsense." He added, sighed as he examined his perfectly manicured fingernails. He didn't want to do this shit, but was persuaded by his pouting friends.

"Don't s-say that, t-they are not!" Tina said. "Maybe something was wrong, maybe we need to check the spell."

"Uh-huh, whatever, oh well, maybe they all have better things to do, you know, like spread hatred all over the world or they're all attending a Marlin Manson concert," Kurt snapped, "this is so pathetic, even demons are ignoring kids like us." He chuckled. They've tried for almost thirty minutes to make contact with something, but were unsuccessful.

Santana laughed, "Damn Lady lips, you have a point, even demons seem to know what losers we all are, but you better hope for your sake they are fake, I know all you losers would shit your panties if you came face to face with that thing." Santana said calmly.

"Well, Lucifer in Supernatural is kind of a hottie, I wouldn't mind if I had to see him one on one."

Santana chuckled. "Beware of what you for wish Lady, maybe he will hear you and make you his sex slave."

"Sex slave huh? Well, at least he's not a homophobe and I'm getting laid." Kurt rolled his eyes as he spoke jokingly.

"Would y-you g-guys, s-top it! If they hear us they will c-come, and we-we w-will be cursed." Tina said warningly. She had always been into gothic things, she'd only wear black, lots of chains and other gothic accessories and wore so much eyeliner, no one seemed to object to that, they guess because nobody cares anyway, it was kind of annoying but in some cases it was so worth it as she succeeded in making their principal shit his pants because he thought that she was a vampire, and that was so fucking hilarious.

"I thought that was the point of this thing, Tina, ask them to come here, to ask them about fucking things and make us famous in exchange for our souls." Santana said again calmly.

"Touché." Kurt added.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I don't believe of anything… God...demons… ghosts…Djinns, none of that is even exist." Kurt said again, "the only thing that makes me agreed from the first place is you guys, so...are we finish yet?"

"Yeah, I'll say." Santana cut in impatiently. "Well…if you guys are still curious about this shit, then let's get started again. Here let me try this time" The Latina sat down on the floor, crossing her legs under the coffee table on the floor.

"Yeah, let her try, she's a devil herself anyway." Kurt added.

"Funny, now move your gay ass from the bed and help me."

"Do I really have to?" Kurt directed annoyed glances at his friends, and groaned when Santana and the others looked at him with their big puppy eyes before joining on the floor, forming a circle around the floor. They joined their hands and formed a circle around the Ouija board and started the prayer all over again.

Each of their index fingers rested on the large planchette. "Is anyone else but us in here?" Santana asked aloud. They sat still; listening for a sign that an entity was there with them. They glanced over at the curtains when a freezing gust of wind moved some branches, which collided against the frost coated windows and made a scratching voice.

"Okay, that's creepy." Kurt joked lamely, but nobody smiled as they all tensed.

They waited a long second. Suddenly, and beyond belief, the planchette moved about an inch and a half north.

_Yes_

"Holy shit, that was a joke right?" Kurt chuckled, although they all could see that he was nervous.

"Come on Santana. That was just a little too fast. Could you make it any more obvious that you are pushing it?" Rachel shook her head.

"I'm not pushing it." Santana said slowly.

"Sure, you're not," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Is Santana pushing the pointer?" Rachel asked to the Ouija board.

The pointer flew to the answer.

_No_

"See."

"Yeah whatever." Rachel piped up.

Santana just let out a little huff and asked another question. "Will my gay friend have his Mr. Perfect and get laid?" The pointer moved.

_No_

"Ouch." Santana grimaced.

"Fuck you Tana." Was the only reply from Kurt.

"Sure, just tell me where and when, it's gonna be my genuine pleasure if I'm the one who can turned you straight," Santana smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Will Santana ever stop being a bitch?" He asked next. Once again the pointer moved.

_No_

"I'm a true bitch, live with it Hummel." Santana said and chuckled. "Will Rachel stop being a diva?"

_No_

"I knew it."

"Would you stop it!" Rachel shrieked, "Even if I don't fully believe that this is not you who moved the planchette, I would like to take my turn now," Rachel started, cleared her throat before speaking, "um- as I'm sure that you or whatever you are already know that I'm a very talented singer, so my question is simple, what song I need to sing on my NYADA audition? A song that will pull my inner self out, and even though I know that I will get my role, I'm curious when exactly I will get my first role on Broadway? And-and when will I get my first Tony and let the ignorant people know that my talents are beyond-" Rachel suddenly spoke miles a second, her friends only stared with open mouths, never quite understand her ability to talk constantly without seemingly in need for air.

Santana is the first one to blink, "Seriously? This is the first time in hours that someone finally answersour call, and now they will happily crawl back to hell thanks to you, even ghosts have their limits Berry, jeez," Santana shook her head in disbelief, "Excuse me, pass that question please," she smiled mockingly as she turned her head to the board again, "So where do you came from?" Santana said again.

The cursor halted, there was sudden silence in the room, the planchette moved down into the sea of letters, picking out each one distinctively. Then it started spelling.

_H-E-L-L_

"Seriously?"

Tina let out a small gasp. "Santana, s-so n-not fun-funny."

"I am telling you guys, I am not moving it." Santana said again defensively.

"W-whoever is, p-please stop." Pleaded Tina.

"I swear it's not me."

After a few moments of quizzing each other over whom had done it, the answer was final.

_No one_ had moved it.

"Shut up." Lucy whispered. "Just ask another question."

After a long moment they then turned their attention back to the board. They returned their index fingers to the cold plastic. "What's your name?" Rachel asked, heart were thumping wildly and eyes were wide.

The other four just watched, mesmerized as the cursor started spelling. The pointed started shifting back and forth as though there were a couple people tugging at it. Then it started spinning wildly jerking back and forth.

_M-A-N-Y_

"What's that supposed to mean? You mean that your name is Many?" Kurt asked, grimaced at the name possibility.

The cursor flew over.

_No_

"Mmh, you have many names then?"

The pointer moved again.

_Yes_

Santana gulped, "uh-huh, sure. So can you answer any questions?"

_Yes_

"Um-how about wishes?"

_Yes_

"You mean we can ask for wishes and you will grant it?"

_Yes_

"Seriously? So how does it work? Do we ask you something and next thing we know it will happen?"

_Yes_

"How?"

_C-R-O-S-S-R-O-A-D_

"Crossroad?"

"Oh my god, I think this ghost watched too much Supernatural." Kurt laughed as he shook his head.

"_Shut up!_" They all yelled in unison.

"What? Do you believe what the ghost said?"

"I'm sorry f-for m-my f-friend, he-he is ki-kinda s-skeptic with s-something l-like t-this." Tina grimaced and spoke in apologetic manner, glaring at her friend at the whole time.

"Yeah, right. Maybe we can watch a Supernatural marathon together." Kurt put a hand on his mouth to hold in his giggle.

"Would you shut up!"

"Fine...jeez...sorry."

"Ignore him, so um- you can grant our wish right?"

_Yes_

"For what?"

The pointer moved around in circles before spelling.

_S-O-U-L-S_

"Jeez...figures" Kurt said again sarcastically but shrieked when Tina smacked the back of his head. "Ha-ha, funny Satan. Now can we have our dinner?"

"Lady, I am telling you it's not me!" Santana said, half yelled.

"Right. If it's not you, then I want to ask something then." Kurt challenged.

"Be my guest." Santana spoke.

Kurt pursed his lips as he thought of something that his friends didn't know about, "Fine, what's my mother's maiden name?"

The pointer moved around in circles for a couple of seconds before spelling.

_E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H_

"Elizabeth..." Santana read deliberately.

_H-U-M-M-E-L_

"...Hummel..." Santana said again slowly.

"Hah! Elizabeth Hummel, really? Nice try." Kurt rolled his eyes as he shook his head, skeptic at the whole ghost shit thingy. "We all know that fact, thank you very much!"

"Shut up Lady, he's not finish yet."

"Oh now the ghost is a he, huh?" Kurt laughed. "Maybe if he's not a homophobe he can be my date to our prom."

_N-E-E_

_B-E-A-U-M-O-N-T_

"...née Beaumont." Santana whispered, "Elizabeth Hummel née Beaumont is that right?"

The slender male stopped his laughing in an instant, they stared at the planchette and at each other for some time before Santana broke the silence.

"He's telling the truth isn't he?"

Kurt let out a loud gasp as he nodded slowly, Santana's eyes were wide as she turned her head to the board once again.

"This shit is for real." Kurt mumbled.

All the kids stared at the board, fear clearly plastered in their wide eyes now, trembling and shivering, suddenly thinking that this was not a good idea at all and maybe they should have never done such a stupid thing like this in the first place, "So, um- for the wish what does it cost? Wishes for our souls?" Santana tried again.

_Yes_

But the pointer moved to another direction.

_No_

"What do you mean? There's another?"

_Yes_

"Souls and what? Blood? ", Santana said again.

_No_

"What is it?"

_E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H-S-S-O-N_

"Elizabeth's son? What the-" Lucy whispered, eyes wide with fear, she saw that the pointer was now moving faster.

_K-U-R-T_

"...Kurt- and it's not finish yet,"

And the planchette kept moving, it went from the letter Y to the O before then moved to the U and then to the W, until it was completely spelled out.

"...you will be mine."

Now the slender male didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"How does that thing know my name?" Kurt said slowly, as he realized that neither of his friends had called his name from the moment they started to play the board.

Kurt shook his head frantically and quickly tried to withdraw his hands back. "What?" They all asked when they saw his scared face.

"I can't take my hands off the pointer." He said in a somewhat hysterical voice

"It's not funny!" Rachel's voice is quivering.

"Do I look like I'm joking Berry." Kurt snapped as he tried to withdraw his hand again, "shit, let go off me!" He said again aloud, seemed like he was trying to pull his hand back but the hand on the board wouldn't budge at all.

"Shit, mine's too!" Santana yelled. At this everyone tried to pull their fingers off, but some unseen force was pressing down on their fingers, keeping them all there.

"Oh my god...oh my god." Lucy whispered frantically, tears gathered in her eyes.

They all screaming now, tears rolled down from their scared eyes. Suddenly a gust of cold air blew through the room. It passed over all of them and they were all thrown away from the coffee table. The planchette suddenly flew off the table towards the beautiful male at a fast speed before it plopped in Kurt's lap. Everybody jumped, panicking, and wanting to run out the room, while Kurt tried desperately to keep from screaming.

"Holy shit, _run_!" Santana is the first one to stand up and heads to the door.

Rachel, Tina and Lucy also move away and out the door in an instant, except for Kurt who stood up, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Santana looked at Kurt who was still standing, paralyzed; staring at the corner of the room, "You okay Lady? What's wrong? Kurt you're freaking me out, come on!" Santana said again, tugging Kurt's hand hard, desperately trying to pull her friend out of the room.

The slender man narrowed his eyes before shook his head weakly, out of the corner of his eye he was sure as hell there was something blurry over in the corner, something tall leaning against the wall. He blinked, and the shadow was gone. He then turned around hesitantly over to his scared friend and also heads out the door after all his other friends, but not before he thinks that he hears, something that is so soft that it was almost inaudible for him to hear, whispered in his ear.

_"...Mine..."_

* * *

**AN: ****09/10/2013**

**This has been edited by my super awesome friend _Sesshykiss13, THANK YOU DARLING!_**

**Tbc...**

**Hah! Do you like it? As usual my first plan is to put this story in one or two chapters only, but again, my fingers wrote way so much longer than that, and I don't know if this story should go to BDSM kind of story, what do you think?**

**Meh, hope you all like it and worth to continue...thank you so much for reading...reviews are highly appreciated...lots of love for you my reader friends..xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: *hands down* blown away with all the alerts, favs, PM's, reviews for this story! Thank you so much! Aaawww! You guys is all the best I ever have!**

**It's a little bit long, but please read this my friends:**

**1. Since so many of you is so awesome and told me that I should expand this story into multiple chapters. And you guys wants this to be BDSM, therefore I will try...but deeply apologize if you finds is not as good as you wish, because this is the first time I wrote supernatural and D/S story! So be gentle okay...**

**So in exchange for your souls I will try to grant your wishes okay, deal?**

**2. So here's the deal:**

**- This will be a very dark fic, that you might will not see any of them puking some sparkles and rainbows all over their relationship, because let's face it he is a Demon, ****(without trying to spoil too much secrets) in their way you will find something inside Sebastian that will make you love that beautiful evil possessive bastard. He will be very vicious toward other but _he_ in his own way will always have some soft spot for his beautiful human.**

**- Kurt will always be the Kurt we all loves, he will not blindly in love to an evil if he doesn't even know what the best in them. He will NOT be abused by Sebastian, ever.**

**So don't worry I will find a way to make you falling in love with them. Have faith in me...*puppy eyes***

**- Something I must to tell you that this is highly AU, Glee club in here is just a bunch of nerds, no Cheerleaders or football team members has joined yet. Many things will not be the same as in canon.**

**3. And last but not least, this story is for you guys! My awesome readers! Especially _Kurbas _you're_ a _very nice person, nice to know you Darling!**

**And my Sister _Nabila- Nobody_. Yo! Bunnila! this story is for you my awesome sistah! (This is our project by the way, she's my muse and thank you so much to agree in the first place to be my Beta!) Be brave okay sist! You're matter to me!**

**Warning: cuss words, violence, homophobic slurs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside my perverted imaginations, my cell phone and an iPad to write some Kurbastian porn.**

* * *

_In many cultures, when you call a spirit using a medium in any kind of form, they are required to obey the unwritten absolute rule that occurs and finish all the steps until you send the entities back to their realm, with no exception. If not, the path will be broken and they will be trapped between two worlds._

**- Unseen -**

What's a Demon anyway?

Some people say they are unclean spirits, some say fallen angels or the cursed ones, the deceased and for some people...they say that they don't even exist.

There are so many names to call him, Satan, Demon, Shaitan, etc. So many debates about what they are, about their existence, about their power and their capabilities, but he may be best known as a character who personifies evil and temptation, and is known as the deceiver that leads humanity astray. But also as the powerful one whose job is seducing humanity into the ways of sin, and who now rules over the fallen world.

But no matter how many names he had, no matter how many debates has been thrown, all the religions will say that a Devil is a damned spirit for disobeying God's order and condemned to hell.

And above all the difference they have, they do have one bold agreement; that it would be better for us to not mess around with _them_.

* * *

**- What you cannot see can't harm you -**

Kurt Hummel was a believer once, a long time ago he used to believe in God, but then something happened, one moment that changed his whole vision about the unseen powers. At first it's just a simple question from an eight year old kid about the feeling of unfairness in his young life, especially after he saw all the kids in the park laughing and happy with both of their parents, the young Kurt Hummel stoodthere for hours, watching and thinking, and then it hit him, and he looks at his dad with his big innocentglasz eyes and asked, "_If there's a God, and he loves us, why he took mommy and not just cure her?_".

It was just a simple question really, even when his dad had a heart attack, he refused to believe in God, it was something that always nagged him inside his brain. As the time went by the question never disappeared, as matter a fact it got worse, thanks to the awesome journey of his magnificent life, that short spiritual time when he was a believer passed from his life. He's an Atheist now and was proud to call himself a realistic person, a realist. He will never believe in something unseen, such as ghosts, Djinns, Satan or anything of the paranormal realm, all he can see are hard facts, something that's real, a bold and solid answer or at least something that can be seen with your very own eyes, and he will always tryto point out all the fallacies in everything such as cultures, myth, superstition, even a religion yet again of what people used to say were supernatural occurrences, there will always be a logical explanation for everything. Let's just say that he never truly believed in any kind of form that you cannot see.

But he must have forgotten that even if you cannot see air, you will always feel it's presence and so that air does in fact exist, right?

It had been two weeks since that night, a night that has changed their vision about a particular God's creation, they never talk about that event though, trying to keep that story to themselves and never say aword, maybe it was an aftershock, or maybe it's kind of their way to grasp what the hell happened to themthat night. They tried their best to justify that the whole thing was only in their imaginations, that their crazy minds are unfortunately so desperate that they started to imagine things just so everything can be easier in their lives.

But nothing will ever be easier in their lives.

"So what do you think?" Santana said nervously as she bites her apple.

"About what?" Rachel asked back.

"You know."

"Oh no you don't." Kurt shook his head, because even though he's a stubborn bitch who doesn't believe in any kind of any other life besides the one they have, that night has made him shit his pants, not that he would admit that out loud, _ever_.

"Oh come on Hummel, don't be a bitch. We need to talk this matter at some point though."

"No we don't. Can you just shut up, because that stupid night almost took our lives. That- that thing is in that room. You guys felt it, you might not have seen it, but it was there!" Rachel piped up, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Yeah, keep it to yourself Santana, we're not gonna have that discussion." Lucy added.

"But he said that he can grant our wishes!" Santana screeched in a hushed voice.

"Yeah!" Kurt snapped as he threw his fork to the tray, "in case you didn't notice Satan, the Demon wants our souls in exchange and..." He stops, gulped hard as he remember the cold breath in his ear that night, he closed his eyes and gathering his courage for the next words, "...and _me_." He finally said in whispered voice, annoyed, and...fear clearly rising in his tone.

Santana sighed in defeat as she glanced at her friend, guilty. Well it was indeed kind of a freaky night, but something kept nagging inside her brain, possibilities and maybe...just maybe..._hope_. "Sorry, I guess I'm just kinda desperate, that bitch queen Hannah took my papers this morning before shoving me into the stall." Santana sniffed, they were at the cafeteria that noon, at their usual table, stabbing their lunch more for necessity rather than hunger.

"Is that why you have that bruise on your forehead?" Lucy asked as she then touched Santana's purple-ish mark on her forehead gently.

"Yeah." Santana nodded slowly, wincing a little as the finger touched the bruise.

"A-are you o-okay?" Tina asked sadly, wiping her eyes when Santana smiled a little.

Kurt took a deep breath at that, the bullying has become more and more nasty these days, never once have they left a chance to make them their targets. If he was honest with himself, he was very tired about all the shit they rubbed in their faces on a daily basis, and although he's never been a violent man, henever had a day without having the feeling that maybe one day he will finally snap and kill all of thosemotherfuckers.

"It will be okay guys, we can do this! We will leave this hell hole and go to New York, we will be very successful kids while they can rot in here with their shallow lives before they finally burn in hell. We can do it on our own, without some supernatural bullshit! We are very talented people, and we will make it!" Kurt said rather loudly, nodding his head firmly as all his best friends beamed at him, suddenly he feels that at least they're together in this, and they will escape together as well.

The bell rang, meaning that their lunch break was over, one by one the other kids in the cafeteria stood up, leaving their seat before finally leaving the room. It's nearly empty now, only the five kids left in their usual corner, under their own shadow of fear, not because they don't have a good reason to not be afraid though, lunch time also means the tripping game, and being tripped by some ignorant asshead while having a tray with full of food in their hands will not bring any happy memories. So for their safety, they always came before the cafeteria was full and leave after the room was empty.

Yeah, the glory of being losers.

Kurt throws his gaze around their surroundings, knowing that no one was there besides their presence,he slowly stands up as he threw what's left from his lunch into the trash bin, before linked his arm with Santana and walked out of the room. "So what's your next class?" He asked as they were walking to their locker.

"Um-Tina and I have Spanish class together, and I think Barbara and Lucy got their AP class, yours?" Santana said as she stops her step and open her own locker.

"AP with Rachel and Lucy," Kurt sighed as he walked toward his locker, it was far left in the corner, muchfarther than any of his other friends were located.

"Oh okay then, see you after school Lady Lips." Santana yelled as she took Tina's inviting hand.

"Okay! See you after school." He yelled back, his voice echoing slightly in their now empty hallway as most of the kids had already gone to their class, he grabbed his book and slam the locker door shut, as he was about to turn he feels a hand grab his elbow, making the slender male jumped as all his books scattered on the floor.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that!" Rachel's apologetic voice echoed as she kneeled beside her friend to help him collect the books.

"Rachel, I _swear_ to all my scarves..." he screeched, "I was this close..." he said again and held his two fingers with half and an inch space between the index finger and the thumb in front of their faces, "to hitting your face with my book!"

"Sorry, I was just about to tell you to wait for us, Lucy needs to use the bathroom, will you be fine? I'm afraid that if she went by herself we-" Rachel said as nodded toward their friend, already walking toward the bathroom located across the hallway.

"It's okay, just go. I will collect my books, thanks to you! And wait for you guys here, now hurry up! Or we'll be late." He said as he ushered his friend.

"Noted" Rachel nodded firmly as she started to walk to catch her friend.

Kurt shook his head as he rushed to collect all of his scattered books on the floor, looking up from floor. His voice stuck in his throat as he thought he saw someone around the corner, and a strange feeling of being watched slowly crawled throughout his body, sending chills up his spine. He tilted his head to the side to look the shadow a little bit better, and a flash of fear at the thought that maybe it was the shadow of one of the jocks hits him hard.

"H-hello?" He said slowly.

And suddenly the shadow was gone. He let out a loud gasp at the sudden disappearence. He shook his head as he quickened his phase to collect all his scattered books, before suddenly he felt something behind his back, no..no, it wasn't something, more like someone standing behind his back, something that made chills run down his spine. He tried to turn his head to look over his shoulder, but suddenly an unseen force keeps him still in his position, like his body wouldn't let him take in any other detail about what was watching and standing behind him, cold beads of his sweat began forming on his forehead, his heart hammering terrifyingly fast in his chest, so fast he felt as though it was going to leap out of his ribcage.

He could have been kneeling there for seconds, or it could have been longer than that, he didn't know, he didn't care, he just wished that Rachel and Lucy would soon arrive from wherever and whatever the fuck they were doing that moment. He was scared, no-more than terrified as the feeling of someone standing and watching his back grew stronger and stronger every minute, and suddenly that thing was walking closer...and closer till he can practically feel its presence hovering behind his now trembling body.

"Kurt? What are you doing, we're gonna be late." A familiar voice suddenly echoed.

And in mere of seconds he feels the presence drain away from him, leaving his body completely in a blink of an eye, and suddenly the unseen force that held his body was gone, like he'd been pulled out from some deep hole after days of being trapped and could breathe freely for the first time again, suddenly he heard Rachel and Lucy's footsteps approaching, and as if he had been pulled from his reverie, he snapped his head back, over his shoulder to look, to search for something, but there was nothing there, only a long empty hallway presented in front of his eyes.

"Kurt? What is it?" Lucy asked as they now standing beside him.

"Did you see something?"

"What do you mean?"

"B-before you guys came here, did you see someone standing behind my back?" Kurt asked slowly.

"No. We only saw that you were kneeling, but you seemed somewhat paralyzed. What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, this was bad, he thought that maybe he started to lose his mind, because there's no way in this fucking world that someone could disappear as quickly as that, he breathed hard as he'd never felt anything so fucking intense before, but from what they said before maybe it was only his imagination, his weird brain playing some sick game on him. But he couldn't say that, someone or something had definitely been there, standing behind his back and definitely...watching him.

* * *

-ksksks-

Kurt sighed as he threw his satchel to the floor before lying on his king sized bed and looked at the ceiling, it was pure white and full of - glow in the dark - stars stickers on it, he doesn't care if people say that he acts like a child, it's comforting. Not that anyone beside his father and the girls have been in his room anyway. The day turned out to be not so bad after all, even when the hockey team, as the second command of the leadership in their holy mission of destroying humanity by bullying all the WMHS losers, it was their job to take on all the duties for their brainless Kings and Queens who were unfortunately busy as they were all under Coach Beiste and Coach Sue's special training from hell for their sacred mission to win the Regional football championship this week.

Way to go, not like that kind of thing matters anyway, it's just the sun before storm for them, because after a week of less bullying activity the mighty Letterman Jackets will positively go crazy, as well as the Cheerleading team, because he could tell Coach Sylvester's training methods would always be brutal, she will be their biggest tormentor that's for sure.

See, even the bullies have their own Bully. Only in WMHS.

Well, being tormented by the hockey team turned out to be not as bad as the football team. Today they only got one seven circle way of slushies, got elbowed one time, tripped two times, no locker and dumpster check...can you believe that?. But he knew that everything will be back to normal when the training is over, maybe he'd be dead by the end of Monday, and he didn't want to think about that now, he just wanted to spend the rest of the less harmless week with his friends. Not think about the jocks'nonsense or about that supernatural shit that happened. Now he just wanted to sleep, maybe a couple of minutes before he goes upstairs to make some dinner.

He sighed as he closed his eyes, the golden sunset shone gently through the curtains as the sound of the wind blowing outside the window made his heart fill with a warm feeling, it was relaxing, he smiled as he began to drift off to his slumber.

_Running and running, he was running away from something. He feels his heart thumping wildly against his ribcage, his ears gave loud thuds as the adrenaline was pumping through his whole body, he was exhausted, but he can't stop running. Something was getting closer and closer...and suddenly that thing was behind him now, and then some unseen force stops his steps and he just stands there, paralyzed. Slowly he can feel a cold freezing air against the back of his neck...no...no...it wasn't air, it was a freezing breath, crawling up until it rested on his ear, he closed his eyes tightly as he feels something watching him, lurking, leering or even lusting over him. Before it whispered in his ear "...Kurt."_

"...-urt."

"Kurt."

"Kurt!"

Kurt blinked, it was still bright outside, so he thought that he dozed off for at least half an hour. He rubbed his eyes lazily and allowed himself to go back to sleep for a couple minutes.

"Kurt!" And there was a rapid knocks on his bedroom door, "are you okay Buddy? Come on up and eat your breakfast, you're asleep for the whole night and passed your dinner, I don't want to wake you up, but you need to eat and go to school." Burt's warm and gentle voice made the slender male wake up for the second time, frowning at his father's outburst, breakfast? School? No joke, he must have fallen asleep forthe whole evening. He got up and noticed that his clothes were still the same clothes from yesterday, and it was soaked wet with his sweat, he let out a small gasp as he remembered the dream he had just then and touched the back of his neck.

"Kurt."

He jolted at the mention of his name, he shook his head almost violently and told himself that it's just his father who called his name. "Yeah Dad, I'm awake, I'll be up in a minute." He finally answered, getting out of bed, stretched and left for the bathroom to prepare for school before heading upstairs and making breakfast for them.

"You okay Son?" Burt asked as he took his seat next to his only son. "You slept all night long, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, maybe I was tired." He said slowly and chewed his toast bread.

Burt only nodded, "so, are you gonna sleep at Tina's again today?" He asked, not noticing the discomfort in his son's eyes at the question.

Kurt winced at the mention of Tina's house, it had been two weeks since the last time he went to Tina's. "N-no dad, maybe we can go out to have our dinner tonight." Kurt said slowly.

"Oh good!" Burt perked up at that. "Okay then, I will finish my job at the garage early, and after school we can go to the 'Stix, what do you say? Oh, um-can I bring Carole and Finn?" Burt asked happily.

"Yeah. W-what? Carole and-and Finn? Yeah, sure dad." He said slowly as he picked up his satchel and headed to the door as the last thing he saw was a huge grin from his father at Carole and Finn's names being mentioned.

Yeah, it's splendid alright, even when the truth hurts like fuck, it was just a matter of time before his dad will finally realize what Carole and Finn mean to him and pull his head out from his butt before kneeling before that woman, because he knew how Carole has made his father happy, his real smile after so long living in the shadow of agony from missing his soul mate, even when he knew that Carole's son is another case, Finn is just another dark chapter in his life. He, like the other jocks is nothing but trouble for him, although he has to admit that his participation in tossing, dumping and shoving him into every hard surface and dumpster is less in percentage if you compare that tall kid to the other brainless jocks. He'skinda cool though, it was something that made the ice queen Kurt Hummel have his first crush on the man in the first place, until everything went wrong, of course everything always goes wrong in his life, from the idea of introducing his father to Finn's mom, until his decision to puke his fabulous rainbow touch all over their almost shared room until that guy finally blew up and used the 'F' word.

It _hurts_ like shit.

But is so worth it in exchange of his father's happiness though, because after his dad finds out and kicked that homophobe out of their house, and no matter when he says that his son is the most important thing in this world for him, he couldn't help to notice the sad glint in his father's eyes, so he must try to endure the pain, that at least he should make their relationship worked on his father's behalf, so he compromised, well at least he's not alone in here, because apparently that big baffoon actually has conscience to know how much his father means to his mother, even when he has become a part where he had to be secretive about their parents' relationship for the sake of his almighty image of the coolest quarterback in school and had to sit through the time when his dad had those bonding moments with his "perfect American daddy's son figure".

Yeah, it's so _fucking_ worth it.

He sighed for the hundredth time that day as he closed the door behind his back, tilted his head to the sky, it's still early in the morning, even the sun hasn't fully arise yet, but his heart already gave him a tingling feeling, a weird feeling that somehow triggered all kinds of alarm bells that he knew so damn well he should listen to this one, more likely...his instinct. But something told him that it wouldn't do much, and there's nothing he can do about it, so he will just do his best to shake it off and pretend it was nothing and that everything will be alright.

He was just about to open his car when he heard something like light footsteps behind his back. His whole body stiffened as he held his breath in fear and slowly turned around, but he didn't see anything. He turned around again and started walking to his car.

"It's just my imagination..." He told himself over and over again. "There's nothing, it's only my imagination."

He never told this to anyone, not even to any of his friends, but it all started about a two weeks ago, the moment he steps out from Tina's house for that day, he started to feel an uncomfortable feeling that someone was following him since that day, there was no doubt about it, there was someone watching him. He could feel eyes on him all day, although it happened a lot more when he was alone at home. Sometime when he thought about it, it would felt like some private moment, not to be experience around others, from the time he woke up in the morning, to the time he went to sleep at night.

Months being taunted in school didn't help for sure, imagining those Neanderthals in his mind sure made everything so much worse 'thank you very much'. Every time he got those tingling feelings they become harder and clearer, as if the person who made them was coming closer now. It was so strong that it would suffocate him with how close it was, but every time he turned around, he never saw anything. And then there was the dream, it was so specific in its details and so realistic that Kurt could almost swear it was real and he was so tired because he had spent so many nights encountering the very same dream, a dream where he could almost feel someone's breath against his skins, it was so real that he could practically feel the cold air crawling under his skin, inch by inch on every surface of his body, giving him shivers and scaring the shit out of him, it was almost as if he was under a possession, had been _possessed_. But the action made him somewhat aroused and he would wake up with heavy breathing and a shamelessly rock hard boner. Yeah a boner, maybe in his most desperate state of mind in his trained years of loneliness, which apparently happens to be so fucked up that he thinks that the feeling of being wanted, that something wanting him for once, even if the feeling came from his imagination's stalker or his creepy nightmares is somewhat arousing, oh yeah he's so screwed.

He swallowed as he turned around and took his key from his back pocket jeans, and then he heard the sound of those footsteps back, it's louder now and so clear then he suddenly turned around and shouted out,

"One step closer and I swear I will kill you!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"Holy s-" Burt jumped as he instantly put his hand over his heart. "God Kurt, you almost give me a second heart attack, I just want to give you this...you forgot your papers." Burt stared at his son warily. "Jeez, are you okay? What's the matter with you!"

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I just thought that I heard something and it somewhat made me freak out, I just thought that- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry dad,"

"Hey, hey. It's okay, it's just me okay. Is there someone following you, do you need me to call the police?"

"No dad. I'm sorry, I'm okay, it just my imagination, I'm stressed out and imagining thing."

"Are you sure?" Burt sighed heavily when Kurt gave him a firm nod. "Here take it, and go to school, or do you want to miss school for today?" Burt asked gently, it's been long a time he knew that something was wrong with his precious son, something about the ignorant people around his school, but every time he asked about it, he always got "I'm okay," and "I will be in New York and they will rot in here while I'm being fabulous as always," for an answer, he knew that Kurt is a brave young man, he will handle everything nicely and believes that his kid will always come to him if he can't handle this situation anymore, he may be a gay with a fabulous fashion choice (he said so himself not him), but no matter what he's a Hummel.

* * *

-ksksks-

He drove with a clouded mind, humming occasionally along with the music from the iPod blasting in the background, the gentle sunlight bathing the earth through the faint veil of the nearly nonexistent white clouds as his fingers wrapped around the steering wheel tightened, the urge to block all the feelings built deep within him mounting and nearing to explode, nearing to be paranoia. Maybe he would never admit it out loud but after that night everything has changed for his life, he never opened his window again, he always quickens his phase when he walks, he even got to the point where he threatened his dad for fuck's sake, the sense of being watched made his nerves scream, he had to get a grip, he needed something to make his mind clear, anything to make him sane again. He already had enough shit to deal with in his life, and the last thing he needs is his fucking screwed up mind making him think of an imaginary stalker.

He parked his car in the parking lot, walking slowly to their meeting point to see his four girls already waiting for him, he smiled as they linked their arms together, thanking whatever things up there that at least they were safe going into their first class that morning, unharmed. No slushies, no shoving, dumping or anything in their mighty brutal glory. Even the letterman clan and their holy alliance is nowhere to be seen that morning, they must be in all day practice or so worn out after their hard practice till Figgins gave them permission to pass all their class that morning, precious daddy's army, he never knew, not that he cares anyway.

Once again, only in WMHS.

And he should know better that it was too good to be true for him.

He stepped into his first class, a History class with Mr. Brenner, he don't have anyone from the fantastic five with him in this class, so he walked and sat down in the darkest corner of the classroom, sitting alone while the rest of the class is talking with each other, watching as students spoke to one another abouttheir perfect plan for the weekend. Not long after, the fifty year old teacher came in, and the chatter instantly halted. He began scribbling doodles on his parchment as the teacher started to mumble something about "open you book and read whatever." As he's not paying any attention whatsoever, he sighed as he turned his head and gazing out the window with a sad look of longing on his face, longing to be out of this boring and rather pointless class, or maybe town to be exact.

The following day went fast. Too smooth for his liking, not that he doesn't like it, but somehow he got the feeling that something was wrong, but as usual he just shrugs it off, even when the last class bell rang and all his friends offer him their company to wait with him in the deserted school when his dad texts him that he can wait for Finn just so they can go together to Breadstix. Even when he really doesn't know where the hell the tall jock solid's presence is, and not just because he hasn't seen him all day anyway, so he just sent his agreement as a reply before he sent his friends home.

He sighed after half an hour of waiting, he picked up his phone as he dials Finn's number, and went straight to voice mail, splendid. He look around the now empty parking lot and noticed there's still a few cars parking in there, he recognizes few of them, it's one of the jocks' car, he pursed his lips and frowned in deep thought as he wonders that perhaps the football team is still in practice. And then without thinking he unlocked his car door and went to search for his almost brother, battling against the turmoil inside his heart he walked carefully on the deserted pathway from the parking lot to the football field, it was past noon and the pathway was completely deserted, therefore he thinks that there's less chance of unfortunate accidents such as being tripped or shoved by some jock, or worse being hit by a ball, bat, or anything. But on the other hand, he didn't feel safe. Not one fucking bit.

He quickened his pace, looking down on his path. He could feel eyes watching his back. "Shit." He mutters, "not this time," he mumbled as started to sprint out, but stops his step when he cannot handle the feeling of being watched anymore, this is wrong he can tell, and fuck with Finn and Breadstix he's going to go home, and deal with his dad later. He's just gotten out of the corner when he heard something. He turned around, but he didn't see anything. He swallowed, and promised himself how he would never ever come here again. He walked again, faster this time, and then he heard some rustling voice behind his back, he almost turned around, but then decided that the smartest thing he could do wasrun. So he ran. He had never ran that fast before. He heard the footsteps coming after him, but then they went silent. He almost thought he had outrun the person when suddenly he felt a pair of rough hands grab him, hauling him backwards. He struggles, but knows it's no good.

He breathed hard, shivered as he looked up. And he saw the last group of people he would like to seenow. In fact, _ever_. They are the jocks with all mighty Letterman jackets.

"What do you want?" He tried to sound brave but his voice faltered fearfully.

"What do you want?" One of the bully jocks mimicked his in a shrill babyish voice.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Jason, one of the bully sneered. "You see Homo! We never thought that all day practice would be useful for us, we were already beaten by the training, so I think we need something to relieve our stress don't you think?"

"Beside we heard from someone about your speech yesterday about something like shallow lives beforewe finally burn in hell kind of speech, really twinkle toes?" Brian the big bulky jock steps forward. "I will give you shallow!"

Knowing desperately from their sick faces that there was no fucking way on earth that they were going to let him pass peacefully yet again unharmed, he bolted up from the ground and ran for it and put all his willpower into his legs with as much speed as he could muster.

"_Shit_! Get that little shit!" They followed him in hot pursuit, determined to enjoy seeing him in deep pain.

He had almost gotten out of the pathway and fetched his key to unlock his car with trembling hands when Kurt found himself slammed roughly against his car. He collided harder than usual, collapsing to the ground. The whole right side of his body was throbbing.

He gasped in pain as what could only be a foot collided with his ribs. Jason yanked him up by the collar of his shirt and dragged his lithe body up. "Where do you think you're going you little cock slut! Let's go somewhere private will you."

And then everything passed in slow motion for him, Jason and three other jocks pulled him from the ground and dragged his now almost unconscious body to the locker room, and somehow he knew that it wouldn't be good, because it was the only place without surveillance camera in it, "p-please. I-" He pleaded, and he heard the door being locked, his voice was cut off when suddenly he felt a hot and burning pain as the other man's free hand connected with his cheek. He sobbed as the jock just stared at the very obvious mark before he lifted his arm and grabbed him by the shoulder just to being viciously slammed against the cold metal surface once again and he fell onto the cold floor.

"Shallow lives huh Hummel!"

"Who do you think you are you Fag!"

He cries sobbing hard, feeling so weak that he seems to be unable to wrap his hands around his own body which was throbbing in pain, and then he felt the sharp pain on his lower body, and the pale man cried as they began kicking him in the stomach. He whimpered when he heard a loud crack of what he assumed was his own ribcage, as he coughed, blood from his mouth spread across the floor. Knowing if he tried to get up he would just be forced back down he stayed on the floor, pressing his face against the cool surface of the floor, and closing his eyes.

And then he heard a loud bang through the metal door of the locker room, followed by the sound of someone trying to open the door handle.

"Shit! Someone's coming!" One of the jock screeched.

He tried to open his eyes but felt really, really sleepy. His eyelids were so...heavy.

"Shit! Maybe it's the Coach, leave that fag alone and go!"

"This time you were lucky Homo!"

"You will get our payback!"

The fear and the cold and everything turned into a silent black nothingness as he heard the faint retreating footsteps to another side of the locker room door.

He tried to open his eyes when he heard feather-like footsteps approaching, it's funny though, because he thought that he heard the loud banging sound, but he never heard the door being unlocked and being opened, and after a few moments, no one approach his beaten body. Weird he thought, because if that was Coach Beiste she would have already kneeled beside him or something, what if it was one of the jocks? His eyes felt so heavy, his body hurt so much, so he just closed his eyes once more, ready foranything that would happen next, and...nothing. Nothing happened to him, just lying in the floor, beaten, bleeding...untouched.

He sighed as he thought for the thousand times that moment, that maybe he was lucky someone happened to be banging that door, and that the jocks thought that Coach Beiste had found him, but not lucky enough to be found, to be helped by an actual person though.

Silence...loneliness...his usual feeling.

And suddenly the tingling feeling was back, like he was suddenly surrounded by piercing eyes. He tried to open his eyes again, he would expect that it was only his imagination like usual, that when he open his eyes there would be nothing in there. It was so quiet in there, only the sound of the air conditioning and his heavy breathing engulfed his surroundings now, slowly and heavily he tried to open his eyes, he blinked hard because it was blurry, like there's a soft fog clouding his vision, he groaned when he felt his head throbbing in pain, he blinks a couple of times again as he tried to see something more clearly, but it's not enough, because he still can't fathom the presence surrounding him.

And then slowly, from the corner of his eyes, he can see a figure, leaning against the locker. It was hard to see from his position on the floor, but he can feel his presence, so solid and real, Kurt was surprised that he was actually there and that this wasn't all a mere fantasy that he built in his head, his vision was still blurry so he can't see his face, but he knows it was a he, the unfamiliar and unclear face of a boy with a cold and hard gaze, he can feel it through his veins, made him trembled with a weird feeling, it was suffocating him, like he was looking at him from every different angle, observing, learning and watching him intensely, taking his body in like prey, made him feel like an object like he was the most fascinating thing in the world.

After a moment the boy took one step closer as he then kneeled beside his beaten body before bending to his level slowly, with one smooth movement he was leaning his head down, closer to his face, and he wished that he could see the boy's face clearly, with no such a luck and in his clouded vision the only thing he can see from that boy was a pair of pitch black eyes staring at him, he was so close to his face that he could practically feel his freezing cold breath against his cheek and Kurt let a loud gasp at that, suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe like all the oxygen around him was taken away, and now he felt more dizzy than ever, he closed his eyes tightly before slowly he heard a faint whisper in his ear,

"..._ask_." was the only thing he said.

And the injured man opened his eyes at his word but in a mere second the black glistening eyes were gone and Kurt can only see a glimpse of bright green eyes behind his still fogged eyes, and it gave his heart another weird feeling, he thought that maybe it was only his imagination, that the boy only had those beautiful green eyes from the beginning. Kurt wanted to ask him what that was supposed to mean, who he was and the most important thing was to thank him for coming to the locker room before the jocks could do any further damage but before he can say a word, he heard the door being unlocked, "-Hummel? Oh my God! What happened?" Some familiar voice exclaimed. And in a blink of his eye the kid was gone. "Hang in there buddy, you'll be alright...-urt." The last thing he remembers seeing is CoachBeiste kneeled beside his body with a worried expression all over her face and yelled for some help.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**AN: 09/10/2013**

**This has been edited and double checked by my super awesome friend _Sesshykiss13_, THANK YOU DARLING!**

**AN: Hope you guys like this chapters, I will try my best to always post long chapter(s), as usual, just remember this is for fun purpose only and not for taken so seriously, I just hope that you'll find this amusing and enjoyable to read.**

**Thank you and as you always know, reviews are highly appreciated...lots of love for you my awesome friends...xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you so much for your alerts, favs and reviews! That means a lot for me...**

**I haven't had a chance to personally thanking my guest reviewers hence I can't personally send you guys a PM, so therefore... I want to personally thanking my guest reviewers in here, thank you guys for your awesome reviews, means a lot for me! You guys are beyond awesome!**

**This was out un-beta-ed, she kinda really busy right now and I feel like I don't wanna be a burden for her (because she's an awesome friend), so bear with me with this one and I will re-post after she finished and send me the flawless one, *puppy eyes***

**And...I just...I can't even...just...**

**_RIP Cory...you will always be in our hearts_**

* * *

**- The Choice -**

"...-s he okay?" A familiar woman's voice asked softly, so distant but felt so close. He felt like he knew that voice but he couldn't figure out who that voice belonged to.

"-ow is he? Is he going to be alright?" Another voice asked, thistime a male one who sounded like his father, whispered. Voices were heard in the distance...a male and a female voice, he thought that there was a lot more than two people in that room, and in the distance he could hear that one of the women was crying.

Why?

Where was he?

"Two broken ribs, two stitches on his upper lip and three on his right eyebrow, a minor break in his left arm, some minor internal bleeding, but it's okay now, he has survived and has passed the critical point, so now we're only waiting for him to wake up before running some tests. Don't worry Mr. Hummel,he's going to be okay. So do you need anything else?" An unfamiliar voice explains in a low tone, she spoke firmly but somewhat gentle, there were a lot of murmurs before he heard some footsteps retreating and the soft click of the door being closed.

The whispering voices faded into the background as he felt the buzzing sound in his ears becoming increasingly louder when he tried to turn his head to the side, fuck, he felt like utter shit, felt as if a thousand needles were pricking him at the same time, he groaned in pain as he felt the urge to open his eyes. Slowly he tried to open his eyes, they were heavy, but he managed to open his eyes after a couple of times of trying, but apparently there's not much he can see anyway as his vision still can't make everything clear, he was in a fog. Mist surrounded him, clouding his vision. He sighed as he blinked firmly in attempt to make his eyes focus again, it made his retinas sting, so he closed his eyes again, trying to endure the burning feeling, until after a couple of times opening and closing his eyes, the mist was clearing and the bright light finally reduced into a more soft light as his eyes started to adjust. Finally he was able to fight his way through the mist. He opened his eyes once again and curse loudly at the pain but stops his words as he began to see everything more clearly.

The first thing he was aware of was that he is in a room, a blinding white room- that was also the first thing Kurt saw when he managed to see his surroundings. The room was way too bright – the light from the sunlight was striking down from behind the blinds, it hurts his eyes and gave him a headache. The room he was in was an unfamiliar one. He laid back in the soft bed and stared up at the white ceiling before turned his head to see three sets of eyes all turned toward him. A pair of hazel eyeswere suddenly over him. The second thing he was aware of was a gentle hand resting on his forehead.

"Kurt, sweetheart?" A woman's warm voice said, that he now knew belonged to Carole, came from his left side. Unshed tears were gathered in her sad eyes as she gazed at him.

"Grh." He groaned softly, blinking hard and shutting his eyes again as he tried to shift his body, only to feel like he'd been punched all over again.

"Is he awake?" a gentle voice came closer as now he recognizedit as his father's voice.

"I think he is, I'll call the doctor," Carole softly replied and started to walk a couple steps back from his bed, after that he heard a door being opened with a soft click.

"Kurt? Are you alright Kiddo?" Burt's gentle voice asked.

"Where am I?" He whispered. His voice was raspy, God his throat was hurting like hell.

Burt sniffed before took a deep breath. "In the hospital."

"Hospi- Why?" He asked as he closed and opened his eyes once again and for the first time he can see his father standing beside his bed, Kurt tilted his head slightly and stared up at the man's face, frowning, as if he were seeing it for the very first time, tears was rolled down from his eyes.

"Why are you crying dad?" Kurt asked again, managed to form a couple of words.

"Nothing buddy, I'm just glad that you're okay now." Burt answered and leaned forward into his line of vision, smiling. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered softly, feeling so incredibly tired despite having just wakened. "What happened dad?" He asked, because in his state of mind now, he hasn't been able to fully grasp what had happened for him to end up in the place he was perched on now.

Burt took a deep breath as he readjusted his baseball cap nervously and scratched his forehead, looked undoubtedly very uncomfortable with the subject. "The real question is, what happened with you in that room Kurt? I need to know before the cops come,"

"Wait-what? Police? Dad!" Despite his throat hurting like hell,Kurt managed to shriek at his father's outburst, because thepolice being involved only meant something worse.

"Yes police Kurt, haven't you seen yourself? If not for CoachBieste- " he said as he turned his head over his shoulder to look at the woman standing behind his back, that was the first time Kurt noticed that Coach Biestie was in the room with them, "she found you...bleeding and unconscious, God kiddo." Burt stopped as he seemed unable to continue his words at the memory of his son's beaten body.

Coach Biestie stepped forward as she patted Burt's shoulder gently. "Hi there kid." She said slowly, her face was full of concern. "How do you feel?"

"I'm-I'm fine." Kurt said slowly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" She looked at him with full of concern, "do you remember?"

"Um-" Kurt started, he frowned as the memory for earlier event started to roll inside his head, "well, I-I remember that dad texted me to wait for Finn, so I was on that parking lot, waiting for him, but he never showed up even after an hour I was waiting for him, so I walked to the football field, but on the way I-" he stopped talking, suddenly he felt choked, as he closed his eyes to hold back the tears from where his mind traveled to the previous event, as now all the whole pieces began to put into a complete pieces.

"Did the jocks?" Coach Biestie stopped her words.

Kurt hung his head low on his chest, remembering the memory of Jason and his other jocks friends dragging his body into the locker room before brutally beating his body.

"Kurt?" Coach Biestie's gentle voice asked him again, demanding yet very careful and gently.

He closed his eyes as the soft voice snapped Kurt out of his thoughts. He really need to give this people an answer, huh? "I-I think I got mugged."

"She found you in the locker room Kurt." Burt said impatiently.

"So maybe I managed to run and hide inside the locker room, I-I don't remember, I don't remember what happened okay? Maybe I got a concussion, ask a doctor ". But that doesn't mean that he has to tell the whole story too, right? Because he knew that even if he told everyone the truth, his dad will go ballistic before hunting and chasing those bullies down regardless of his heart condition. It's not that he didn't want those bullies to take retaliation for what they've done, but he knew that no matter what there was no way he would get justice over their brutal behavior. Over those years of being a Lima loser he had learned about righteousness for the resident 'queer' in Lima. And it wasn't pretty, if not, it will only make everything worse. The Mighty football jocks' words vs. The Major of gayland's version of the story? Yeah, right.

"I'm tired, can I take a rest?" His voice was so soft that it wasalmost inaudible for the adults' ears to hear.

Burt had to clench his teeth at the sound of Kurt's voice as he sounds so defeated, vulnerable and so very little. "Kurt." Burt started, but Coach Biestie's hand stopped him, she shook her head as a signal that there was no use to push the beaten boy now.

Burt was about to protest when Carole and the doctor suddenly emerged from behind the door, the doctor smiled as she approached Kurt's bed, causing him and Coach Biestie moved to the side to allow her to see his condition. The doctor explained to him about what happened and how severe his injuries were before saying that she will run a couple more checks and give him some painkillers. After a long moment that felt like eternity the doctor finally excused herself from the room and asked everybody to leave the room so he could get some rest, everyone nodded but before Coach Biestie has a chance to leave the room, Kurt stopped her.

"Coach Biestie?" Kurt asked, his eyes flickered over her shoulder to see his father standing behind her back, Carole must have understood what he meant because she pulled his father out of the room to give them some privacy to talk.

"Yeah Kid?" She turned and walked to stand beside his bed again.

Kurt sighed, he really didn't want to start a conversation about the things he wanted to ask, but his curiosity is beyond his objection about the topic, and he really needs an explanation. "Um, thank you..." He said weakly. "If you..."

"Hey, no problem okay. But I'm the one who should say sorry for not finding you sooner."

"It's okay. Don't say that. It's not your fault Coach, um-" he hesitated, licked his lips as he looked at his teacher, bracing himself to met Shannon's gaze. "When you found me-" he stops.

"Yeah?"

"Um-Did you see someone in that room?"

"Someone?"

"Y-yeah."

"Someone who-" she lifted her hand, gesturing to his beaten body with her hand, even though he was wearing a hospital gown, they both knew that under the thin layer, bandages werecovering almost half of his upper body, ugly blue and purpe-ish bruises battering his face, neck and shoulders, so contrasting to his pale skins that it was sickening to see, and a cast on his left hand. "One of the jocks". That wasn't a question.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I- think that-that kid actually the first one who found me, he is the one who saved me before you came."

Coach Biestie frowned, tilted her head a little, seemingly in her best to think the whole situation again over her head. "You don't remember what happened to you? But you remember that there's someone in that room with you?" Her eyebrow rose questioningly.

Kurt only stared at her, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Never mind." He said.

Coach Biestie sighed, letting a long deep breath out from her mouth. "No. as long as I know, the door was locked when I came, you were alone in that locker room," She said again, "Kurt you know that you can always tell me anything right?" she of course knew that there was no way Kurt couldn't remember what exactly had happened to him in that locker room.

"I'm fine, I fell and-"

"Kurt. We both know that's not the truth. God kid, there was a footprint on your shirt for God's sake and you were bearlybreathing when I found you behind that locked door, you need to tell me, so I can talk to the principal and take some action against the people who did this to you." She explained, a frown plastered on her face and true concern in her eyes as far as Kurt could tell; it was such a sincere one that Kurt almost find that hard to believe after such a long of feeling neglected. "Give me their names."

"Yeah? And then what? Detention? Suspension? Besides there's no witness, that means no proof, there's no way the police and the school board will believe anything I say. Jocks vs Fag, remember?" He said slowly and turned his head another direction when Shannon flinched at the 'F' word. "Even the teachers don't care much for putting a stop to the bullying. I've been a subject for the harassment since the first day I started at school in that hellhole and nobody's ever cared enough to make one single move to stop it." Kurt chuckled bitterly and lifted his healthy hand to wipe his tears, "I've been shoved around by people for as long as I could remember, but there's not much action other than a single glance from the teachers, thank you for your concern, but believe me it's useless."

The teacher sighed, resisting the urge to hit someone's face, because what Kurt had just said to her was true, more to her concern but there's nothing she can do really, as she knew how ignorant all the teachers at WMHS are. "I'm sorry," she said genuinely, "I will try my best to protect you Kurt, besides you said there was someone inside that room, so maybe that person can be a witness."

"Yeah, if that person truly exists and wasn't just my imagination." He said again, because that doesn't make any sense, he knew for sure that mysterious boy was not one of the jocks, he didn't even appear until that banging sound on the door happened, "um-did you bang the door before you came into that room? Did you know that something was happening in-inside the-the locker room?" He asked, because he was at the point where he needed at least a little explanation about that boy's existence.

"No. I came because I left my files, not until after I found you that I realized that your car was still parked in the parking lot. Listen Kid, I'm sorry that I couldn't find you sooner, I'm the teacher, I should be the one who aware all of this things, yet I've failed you." She said again, tears rolled down from her eyes.

"That's okay Coach, none of this was your fault. Don't you dare to blame yourself, in a fact if not for you I might be dead by now," he smiled. "But, um- can I ask you for help."

Shannon nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell my father about our conversation, please. He has suffered enough, and with his heart condition I can't bear if something happens to him." Kurt pleaded.

"Kurt, but he needs to know, he's your father. Like it or not he would be more worried if you didn't say anything to him, he maybe an old man Kurt, but he's not stupid, he knows that something happens to you, but he is a wise father, someone who knows their rights and waiting for you to come talk to him, and when you think about it maybe he will come up with a better solution for your bullying situation."

"Is not just about me okay, there's tons of kids in that school who's suffering on daily basis, I-"

"That's why you need to speak to someone about this Kurt. Maybe you can save them from those mean kids, listen I'm not going to say anything to your dad, but please kid, just think about it okay? There's no one in that school who is brave enough to tell, but maybe you can make some differences in the future, I've been bullied for half of my life, and I know exactly how it feels, I will by your side in every step of it, maybe I'm just a woman, but I will damn trying to make a difference in that damn school, I will spend more time walking through the corridors and watching those kids, I promise, j-just think about it okay." Shannon said firmly, full of determination, even if she knew that maybe she won't make some drastic changes in that shithole, but she promises that or she will die trying.

Kurt's eyes were now all wet by his teacher's words, maybe it was a simple statement but for him it was everything he needed from a teacher and deep down he knew that her words were true, and maybe...just maybe things will be different in the future.

* * *

-ksksks-

And after that everything passed like a blur, people came and go, his dad and Carole of course who had taken half their time to take their turn to look after him, the doctor and the nurses, his fellow Lima losers and then the one and only teacher who cares, Coach Biestie, yes, irony isn't it? The General who should be standing in front of their precious army is the one who stood beside their greatest enemy, as there's no one from WMHS who seemingly cares enough for their resident queer's sake.

"Excuse me Mr. Hummel, there are two people who want to meet you, they are a police." A soft voice asked, it belonged to a pretty nurse with blonde hair as she knocked the door and cracked it open slightly.

Burt nodded and smiled slightly. "Please come in."

The nurse smiled as she pushes the door open wider and moved to let two police officers come into the room, the officers nod as they find the beaten boy reclining with a remote in his hand, his eyes glued to the small TV hanging in the corner. A forty something man with a flannel shirt, dark blue jeans, and afootball cap who might be his father sat on the couch with a warm faced lady, and a tall woman with a hard face sat in front of them with a magazine in her hands. The person standing in the doorway clears her throat and the boy turns his head, and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight. There's a boy with ugly blue and purple-ish bruises all over his pretty face, black bags under his tired eyes and a cast on his left hand.

Burt looked from the woman who sat next to him to the two people at the doorway and smiled gratefully at the nurse. "Thank you." He said.

The two police officers turned their heads and gave the nurse similar smiles, the nurse nodded in acknowledgment and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving the two visitors to questioning the patient they were visiting.

"Hello. I'm Officer Shane, and this my partner." She greeted. Officer Shane, a thirty-something beautiful African-American woman with warm hazel eyes, her brunette hair was placed up in an elegant bun upon her head.

"I'm Officer Harris." He introduced, her partner Officer Harris, a tall and bulk guy with spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes, quite handsome if he wasn't using his eyes to look at him like he was a fucking disease half of the time.

They came on his second day at the hospital, and it has been almost an hour since the first time the two Officers walked into his room and introduced themselves. While Officer Shane was asking him some questions, her partner on the other hand, was taking some notes...or doodling something to be more exact...in his little black notebook (he was wondering that maybe Officer Harris is one hell of an Officer who knew exactly what his jobwas and way more experienced compared to his partner, because seriously, who can summarize a ten minute rant into one or two scratches?) with a bored expression written all over his face.

"So let's start again, did you see who did this to you?" Olivia, as Officer Shane insisted that he should call her by her first name asked softly, she stood up from the chair she was perched on at the side of his bed before stepping closer to the edge of Kurt's bed to take a seat at the empty space.

"Um..." Kurt hesitated, chewing his bottom lip. His father and Carole sat at the couch across the room, Carole's hand resting lightly on his father's knee while his father's arm draped tightly over his girlfriend's shoulder, while Coach Biestie moved from the couch to standing not far from the door, leaning her body onthe wall with crossed arms over her chest, there was a similarity in them though, their faces seemed worried.

Olivia took a deep breath before smiling warmly, "Kurt, I know that this is hard, and I know what you feel. But I need you to try to tell me about your attackers, with them behind bars, you may not just save yourself but you may save many people too Kurt."

Officer Harris hummed nonchalantly, standing not too far from the end of his bed as he kept scratching something on his note, although Kurt stopped his rant over five minutes ago. "I-I don't know." Kurt mumbled under his breath.

Olivia sighed softly, she lifted her arm and resting above Kurt's knee before gave him a little squeeze. "Are you afraid Kurt?"

Kurt nodded hesitantly after a moment of silence, Olivia nodded before speaking. "Okay, I need you to listen to me okay?" And continued after she saw Kurt nodding his head again. "High school is hard for some people," she started, "I had a...neighbor once, a friend of mine, she was the same age as you I think, a pretty young girl with beautiful red hair," she continued, and Kurt noticed the 'past tense' words Shane used, "she was a very sweet girl, but no one ever notice how much she is actually a girl with so much talent and a great heart no matter how big her curly hair was or how much of a nerd she was." And there was a silence. "Everyone always threw names at her, I think that all the students in that school got to know her as 'Ginger' instead of her real name, went home with bruises over her pretty face, but every time I asked her about the things that happened, she always said that she was fine, that she was capable enough to handle everything by herself and won't let her bullies win, that she will finish her high school and leave this town to pursue her dream to be a Yale student and become a lawyer one day."

"W-what happened to her?" Kurt asked, he really hoped that she was okay.

Olivia's eyes turned sad now and unshed tears glistening on her warm eyes. "One day she went to school, one final day before their summer break, but she never came back. The bullying became more aggressive on that day." She frowned, "Kurt, I know that you're afraid, but no matter if you think that you're brave enough to handle everything, it's okay to let someone else in and take over the situation, someone who has more power to stop these kind of things, people like me." She stops as she tilted her head to the side, trying to catch Kurt's eyes when the slender male hung his head low. "Kurt. I need you to be brave enough to admit that you need some help Kurt. This has to be stopped, they need to be taught a lesson, some people might not be as lucky as you are, like my neighbor Jane, no one found her that day...not until..." She stops, but everyone in that room knows exactly what was coming next.

Kurt sniffed as he then tilted his head to look at the pretty policewoman in front of him, seeing a sincere concern in her eyes, not pitying, not judging, just pure sadness of the uncontrolled situation, then he nodded.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Olivia asked again. "A real one this time sweety, okay?"

Kurt sighed as he spent most of their time telling her a story about ignorant people in general until his story changed into oneabout how he had been tripped in that locker room instead of the actual story, turned his head to look at his father and CoachBiestie who gave him a nod as an encouragement. "It was the jocks from my school." Kurt started, his throat thick with something as the uncomfortable feeling about the memory hit him hard as he finally gave up and was ready to face the truth. Because at some point along the story she had given to him, he knew that she got her point across, that maybe someday he will not be as lucky as he is now and maybe he will be dead, beaten in some deserted place, alone. Leaving all of his dreams behind while all of his tormentors laughing in enjoyment and free. "I was waiting for Finn, that's Carole's son, " nods his head toward Carole's direction, "as my dad wanted me to pick him just so we can go home together, but I couldn't find him, so I went to the football field, and on my way they-" Kurt sighed, closing his eyes at the memory. "They ambushed me and called me names, they threatened to hit me, so I ran, I kept running until they caught me and slammed my body into my car." Kurt stopped as he heard his father let out a choking breath.

"And then what happened?"

"They picked me up from the ground and dragged me to the locker room and continue to beat my body...until Coach Biestiefinally found me."

"Is there someone beside you that saw that moment?"

"No. I was alone, there were four of them."

"So no witness?"

"Kurt." Shannon spoke, "you said that there was a boy?"

Kurt shook his head slowly. "I don't know about that boy, I thought that I saw him, but I think that it was only on my imagination."

"How so?"

"When they were beating me, there was a loud bang on the locker room door, they thought it was the Coach, and they all ran out of the room through the back door, and..." Kurt hesitated. "At some point I heard someone approaching, and hewas kinda staring at me."

"So I guess that the one who banged that door wasn't the Coach?" She asked and looked at the teacher who shook her head. "So...this kid you're talking about, was he one of the jocksas well?" Olivia asked again.

"I don't think so. I've never seen him before, I know because I never saw him before that time. Even in my state at the time I just know that he's not one of the jocks or even from my school."

Olivia nodded. "How about cameras? Does your school have any cameras?"

"The locker room is the only place without surveillance cameras." Shannon explained. "The kids know that, so that's why I think they brought Kurt to that place in the first place."

Olivia nodded. "Can you give me their names?"

Kurt took one single glance to his father as his father's eyes werenow wet with tears as well as Carole, her hands on his daddy's chest. "His name is...Jason- Jason Wellick and-"

That got someone's attention. "Wellick? As in the son of George Wellick?" The male Officer asked, his first question in hours as he finally stops his doodling and glances in his direction, eyebrow rising in disbelief.

"Um-." Kurt frowned, unsure.

"Yes, there's only one kid in that school with that last name." Shannon answered, "Why?"

Officer Harris flicked his tongue to the side as he turned his body to looked at the teacher standing not too far from the door, "I know his father quite well, he's a DA with a very great reputation, very religious man and one of community leaders ofhis neighborhood, his wife Ellen is a very nice lady, she even had this...community service for homeless people every Sunday in front of their church just so they can give them some soup or bread, Jason on the other hand is a very polite young man, so-" he said his words with so many emotion and adoration before Kurt cuts his words.

"Your point Sir?" Kurt asked with annoyance, already knowing where the explanation was heading to, and he'd bet all of his scarves that it wasn't a good thing.

"Well, he's kind of a very nice man, a role model for the neighborhood and-"

"And...you assume that a great man and a nice lady can't produce a monster like Jason? Said very nice kid was a bully and all of the students know that." Kurt snapped. His eyes challenging.

Harris glared at the beaten boy on the bed. "My point is, you might do well to think this very carefully-"

"Harris!" Olivia cut him off, faster than his father as he saw his old man was on the verge of launching his body to beat the bulky policeman with his bare hands.

Harris sighed, his face still as bored as ever. "So let's say that they had been beating you that day-" throwing his eyes to the heavens when Kurt sent his best bitch face at him. "We need to find some evidence first before we can pick up those kids, so let's start again, did he hit you on daily basis?"

"No. We got special treatment on a daily basis, you know...like all polite people does to another person, like locker checks, dumpsters, pee balloons, names...do you need more?" Kurt asked with annoyance.

Harris rose his eyebrow, an annoyed look clearly plastered all over his face, but he managed to restrain his mouth, "and they bully you and other kids at school, because?"

"Because he and his minions thought that we are not polite enough to breathe in the same air as him, Lima losers, nothing to compare with his almighty reputation as a football field star."

Harris hummed again, at the sound Kurt wondered and assumed that it sounded more like an agreement, "I'm sorry but I need to ask you this, did he ever beat anyone other than you like this," hummed again when Kurt shook his head after a long moment of thinking, because as much as he hated Jason, he knew that that asshole never beat someone else as much as he did that day to him, "so he was just picking on you like that, because...? Do you have a personal issue with him?"

Kurt gritted his teeth. "The only personal issue between me and him is just that I'm gay." Kurt said again, his tone harsher than before. "He made it his life mission to beat the crap out of me just because I'm gay! Your precious star is a homophobe." He snapped.

"Ah.." Harris nodded triumphantly, seemed not to notice or maybe not caring about Kurt's annoyed and sharp voice, his voice full with agreement at Kurt's revelation for the reason why Jason had beaten him, that he may have suspected and guessed that word from the beginning as he laid his eyes on the beaten boy, and knew that he found the right reason from the very beginning.

Uh-huh, typical jocks alright.

Olivia turned her head and glared at her partner, and turned her head back when Harris only shrugging his shoulder as an answer. "So about the other kid you saw?"

"I don't even know if he was real, it have could been my imagination," Kurt sighed, there's no point in holding everything anyway. "It's been weeks that I - I had this feeling."

"Feeling?" Harris asked.

"Like someone watching you in stalker-ish way."

"Did you ever see someone following you?"

"No- yes, I don't know. It was just like the light footsteps behind my back, but every time I turned around there was nothing, and then there were the dreams-"

"Dreams?" Harris started again, "did you consume or were under some kind of medication, Mr. Hummel?"

"You mean drugs? Hell no! My son would never do such a thing? Right Kurt?" Burt half yelling now and Carole reactedquickly to grab his arm before the elder Hummel could gethimself arrested for assaulting some police officer.

"What? Of course not! I'm not using any kind of drugs Officer, thank you very much!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get the whole story, and I need to tell you the truth, you must know for sure your pros and cons at the accusations." Harris explained. "No witness, no camera, only your words vs Their words. This case is hard. And I know his father enough that he might sue you back for some defamation if we couldn't get some solid evidence at his son's involvement."

"My son would never tell you a lie, Officer. What's wrong with you! My kid being beaten up like this, and that's what you can come up with?!" Burt snapped, glaring at the blond officer the whole time he spoke.

"Now...now. It's not like that Mr. Hummel, I'm-"

"_Fred_." Olivia warned, seeming far more annoyed with his behavior until she felt the urge to call him by his first name. "Just go back to the story again. I think that maybe we can get some information from the school, maybe other kids would talk to us about their experiences with Jason and his friends, we will take all the footages from your school and ask the kids tomorrow, don't worry Kurt, I will make sure that you and those kids get some justice for what they've done."

Harris shook his head boringly while Burt and the rest of the people in that room glared daggers at him. And other questions follow suit after that, question after question had been thrown and he managed to tell them the truth, Olivia seemed to listening to all of his words carefully, promised him that she would do her best to find some evidence or statements from the students at Mckinley about the bullying activity and come to him as fast as she could to stop of all the violence in his school. But much to his annoyance Harris on the contrary seems to be the only one who thought that it was all his fault, he just knew from the way that the policeman's eyes looked at him, that being gay means 'you just need to shut up and face your destiny, that being gay means you can't just accuse someone whose father has a great reputation and is a role model, whose mother had a sweet smile and a jock who has bright future ahead as a football star to compare with some gay loser because hey, like it or not that's how the world works'.

* * *

-ksksks-

He _hated_ hospitals.

He hated this place and it's not a secret anymore for everyone who knows him. It's a scary place for him, he was sick of theconstant beeping from the machines, a rustling voice when nurses and doctors were rushing through the empty hallway to save someone's life, it was full of sad faces in every chair placed in every corner in the hallway, a place with boring white sterile walls that completely clashed with the smell of ammonia and antibiotics that seemed to be permitted all over the place that made his stomach twist and his head spin.

But there's not much choice for him, doesn't it.

The following week passed much too slow for his liking, it had been a week since the first time he had been hospitalized, and the doctor said that he needed to be settle in the hospital at least for a couple more days due to his broken ribs. The police had shown up a couple of times in that week, they said that they've picked up Jason and his gang from their houses to the police station for questioning, long story short, they came out with nothing, thanks to one of their dearest daddies whose job as a fine lawyer and there's nothing to be used as evidence, they were released after a couple of hours, even the school geeks that used to be their victims seem to be in their silent treatment and didn't say anything at all.

"I can't believe that they didn't say anything." Kurt groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Lucy smiled at Carole when the nice warm lady ushered them to come into the room before she excused herself to go to the cafeteria to grab some coffee to give them some privacy, Lucy had thanked her before walking across the room to draw the plain colored curtains aside, allowing a more clear view of the bright blue sky outside the room. "You have to know Kurt,school has become more than a place in a thriller movie." Lucy sighed as she moved back and drew a chair beside the bed and sat down.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Tina sighed as she looked at her friends warily, she walked into the room and set her bag on the floor next to the chair. "J-Just t-tell h-him the-the truth L-Lucy." She said, eyes downcast before Kurt saw Tina lifted her arm to wipe her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Kurt demanded, he sat up a little bit straighter before groaning and slumped down to the bed again when his body throbbed in pain.

"Rachel...she..." Lucy trailed of before cutting herself off and looked at her friend's figure lying on the bed, Kurt's face was paler than usual, and he had grown considerably thin in the seven days he had stayed in the hospital.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Hannah and her girls beat her up Kurt. No-wait." Lucy said and grabbed Kurt's shoulder when the beaten boy jerked his body up at her explanation. "Santana managed to help her before she went too far and she got beaten herself." Lucy sighed. "Ever since Figgins announced that the police will come to our school for some questioning right after they picked up Jason and hisminions, school has become creepier, Hannah seems to have taken her boyfriend's job taunting every single loser at McKinley to make sure they won't open their mouths, that bitch is evil Kurt, your father has visited school for several times, and only God knows how he can be so scary sometimes, he and our parents managed to push Figgins a little bit harder, Jason and his bitches suspended from school until further notice, well at least until the police said that the case was closed. Jason, Brian, Liam and Greg may not have been in that school because of the suspension but...Karofsky, Azimio, and Bailey were there to make sure they keep their feet on the ground."

"So what? They're just gonna pretend that nothing happened?" Kurt stared at them incredulously. "Figgins-"

"Figgins can't do shit, Hummel. His hands are tied up by the money their parents spent for his fund." The door creaked slightly and all of the friends in that room looked up to see Santana Lopez enter the room, with a brown satchel bag slung over her shoulder. A small smile graced her tired facial features as she recognized the three presences in the room. It was past noon when the girls showed up in his room, Burt was at the garage till 5 p.m and Carole was on her day off, so it was her shift to be with Kurt until Burt came from the shop, Carole was constantly bustling around him, making sure that he ate, making sure that he was comfortable enough by adjusting his blankets, checking the bandages every few hours, talking to the doctors and anything she could do for her soon- to be stepson. Finn on the other hand hadn't showed up since the night he finally came after Kurt been hospitalized, turned out that he'd been driven back by Puck and spent all day at Puck's that day and hadforgotten to charge his cell phone just because he was busy saving the world from fucking zombies.

"Santana? Are you okay? Your mom said that-" Lucy asked.

"My mom just over reacting okay. I'm fine, that bitch can't do more to me other than scratching her manicured fingernails like the bitch she was, if not for Karofsky who showed up thatmoment I swear to God that I was this close," Santana said as she made about an inch of gap between her index finger and her thumb. "To going all Lima Heights on her and kill that bitch for good." Santana growled when she pictured Hannah's smirking face.

All her friends only looked at her, open mouthed at the bruisesthat battered her pretty face, dark ugly bruises can be seenaround her cheek, red scratch marks all over her neck and arms. "What the fuck happened to you?" Kurt asked.

"Same as you Lady." Santana sighed. "As I said, Hannah and her bitches went to make sure that there was no one in that schoolwho would dare open their mouths about their actions Kurt. No one! I mean no one opened their mouths to the police." Santana snapped, her voice thick with disgust, but tears were rolling down from her sad eyes. "Rachel said to me that day that she was going to talk to the police about the bullying, she even managed to convince Jewfro to bring some of his old records to the police before Hannah beat us down, Rachel had her nose broken, and Karofsky has made his point across that day, because Jacob has been missing from school since yesterday and no one seems to care, all his blogs has been shut and there's nothing left."

"What? Why has no one said anything about this shit to me!" Kurt shook his head in disbelief.

"I think that your dad didn't want to worry you about those things, you have enough shit on your shoulder Lady." Santana said softly.

"How's Rachel doing now?"

"She will survive, I took her to the hospital before her dads picked her up, she-"

"She what?"

"She can't testify, before I came Hannah stripped her clothes and took some photos, she threatened that if..." Santana sighed, seeming not able to continue her words.

Inside Kurt's heart boiled with anger, damn those motherfuckers, in this kind of rare moment that Kurt wished that maybe someone could point out that his beliefs can be proven wrong and that there's really a great power somewhere up beyond the sky -a God - or even a Demon in their deepest dark lair in hell whom he doesn't even believe its existence, that maybe...just maybe they can show him their true existence in this universe just a little bit by showing their great power to punish those bastards.

"How about her dads?"

"She told them that she had been too caught up in her song that she didn't even realize that she was walking backwards and fell off the stage, stupid reason I know-" rolled her eyes when Kurt only stared at her incredulously, "but hey, everyone knows how she can be an overly dramatic diva wannabe sometimes, and her dads sure know it, so yeah...they didn't object to that."

"So what do we do now?"

"Honestly I don't know either, we...Tina, Lucy and I already told our stories to that police chick, but that's just it, no one else, not even Rachel, has a chance. No one will ever believe us, I'm sorry Kurt. But that's the truth, even that Officer dipshit Harris seems not to believe us, I heard him talking with another policeofficer when he went to our school on his way back to their car, that maybe it was just some scheme that our kind, he said it Kurt, he referring us as a 'kind' like we were a fucking disease, that maybe this was our way to gain some attention from the school board. They found nothing and most of their parents are loaded, so...yeah...this is useless. It's just a matter of time before the school board put their filthy hands in this case and before you know it, Jason and his bitches will be back to the school and we'll all be dead by then."

"So all we can do is just sit here and wait till they kill us, we will be dead before the first class bell rings the moment Jason and his minions are back at school."

All of them fell into an uncomfortable silence, their eyes filled with anger, sadness and hatred. Hating everyone because nobody in that school seems to care enough about their behalf, hated their condition of being vulnerable compare to theQueenbees and the jocks, hated everything for being useless, hated their destiny for being losers.

Are they going to face something like this their whole lives? This is just high school for God's sake, it's only the beginning of whatever lives waiting for them in the future, whatever dreams they have for the future, their optimistic minds hoped that maybe after they graduated, they would face a new world, their lives would be different and everything will change into something better, better people, better environment.

And they knew that they were just in some denial state, that they chose to forget that someday in the future they will enter a college life in a big city, a whole new environment, a place filled with strangers from all over the world living in it, and they knew that the pressure will be doubled, the obstacles will be tripled, but at least they wished things were different. That they wouldbe famous one day, would leave this hellhole, will hold their heads high and never look back.

If only dreams could come true.

Because sometimes you just got to admit that for some people the world doesn't work like the perfect fairytale stories in some books back when your parents read you fairytale stories, a Cinderella story or whatever Disney story, in which good always won over evil, that no matter what eventually always led to the same place.

A happily – ever – after.

Or whatever movies they always watched on every sleepover night at one of their houses, an alternative universe where your hopes can come true, a path of destiny that even when something seems so bad at the beginning, a journey of someone whose life full of unfortunate moments and sadness before some great power that somewhat exists changed their destiny, and before you know it...viola...happily ever after.

It always went the way you dreamed it would.

Instead, it always worked like a box office thriller or supernatural movie. An alternative universe that was creepily enough closer to home, near to being reality, those kind of movies are exactly how the world works in some people's lives, they will always give you false information, and they were all stupid enough to believe that every single one of them, although the sign was already clearly plastered in front of them like a big neon sign, but no...they will always ignore it and will always make a stupid decision by running in another direction although the right answer is already presented in front of their faces, an alternative universe where you need your faith in something, and made you second guess to no end, always.

But whatever decision you made, you will never guess how the story will end.

And whatever dreams they have for their future they knew that for now they were just a bunch of desperate souls with no hope.

"Well, there's something that we can do." Santana suddenly spoke with a soft voice, she kept her head downcast as she chewed her lower lip.

"And what is that?" Lucy asked

The brief second of silence that followed was really uncomfortable, all the people in that room were lost in their own thoughts as their eyes surveyed each slight movement made by every one of them.

And when Santana only gave them those eyes, everyone started to shake their heads.

"No...no...no..."

"Why not!"

"Because he wants our fucking souls Satan, and don't you forget, he wants me too."

"Well, I think that we don't have much choice right know don't we?" Santana sighed. "I don't care about my fucking soul if I can get rid of those fuckers, being in hell with the Demon itself is not so much worse than being in here with them on daily basis, I will go, and you can stay here and wait until that shithead policeman comes to say that they didn't find a fucking thing and Jason can walk away with that big grin on his ugly face before finally coming back to the school and beat us until we're dead for good." Santana drifted her gaze when tears rolled down her cheeks. "That's the only hope we have for now Kurt."

"But-"

"There's no but's Hummel." Santana shook her head weakly, took a very deep breath before continuing. "Listen, if you don't want to do it, then don't. It's okay, I will go by myself, and I will wish on my own, you guys can just sit here and wait for something to change." Santana said sincerely. "I can't stand it any longer Kurt, it's gonna be me or them who die first."

There was a long breath being taken that could be heard, "...I'm in." Lucy suddenly piped in. "I'm not doing it for myself, but I hate them even more for what they've done to you and Rachel, and I will make sure that they will get their punishment."

Santana glanced at her friend who sat in the corner. "Tina? I don't know about you, but you are the only person who can find a way to summon that Demon, you can stay here, but at least help us to find a way."

"I-I don't t-think that that t-this is a g-good idea," she held up her hand when Santana rolled her eyes. "But-but I was tired w-withtheir b-behavior, and-and I want them to b-be punished for what they they've done to-to you and-and Rachel. So..." Tine nodded. "I'm in."

"Kurt?"

"I-I...I don't know." Kurt shook his head. Because honestly he really didn't have any answer.

"It's fine. You've been through a lot. Just wait for us to come back okay." Lucy said softly, her eyes similar to his other girls, there's a pain underneath the surface of those eyes, it's wet and full of sadness although now he can see a glimpse of hope.

It's late afternoon, the hospital room was silent but for soft breathing since it had been an hour since all the girls had left the hospital. He had grown considerably thin since the last time hesaw him. The tall man leaning against the wall around the corner, deep in the dark shadow created by the beautiful orange sunlight that shone through the window, gently bathing the white sterile room, he crooked his head and shifted his cold gazeacross the room where he can see a woman asleep on the couch,black bags under her tired eyes. He frowned a little, he can practically hear her heart screaming, worrying over the boy's condition, he hummed as it never make any sense to him why people could care about other people without any blood relation, humanity...he thought. He turned his head again and tilted his head to another side as he watched the boy's sleeping form on his bed, his chest gradually rose and fell through every deep breath, soft breaths escaped through his partly-opened pink lips.

The man walked to stand beside his bed, he stood there for a long moment in a deep silence, watching...examining...the young man's chest rises and falls at every intake of air silently, it's fascinating. He frowned again as he looked over the bruises covering half of his once flawless skin, and his eyes hardened at that, he hummed again as he thought about all the hatred the mean boys gave that day, it was so intense and thick through the air, it should be thrilling for him to be surrounded by deep anger and hatred, but for once he couldn't agree with them, this boy was different...he lifted his cold slender finger before touchingthe boy's hollow bruised cheek with an overly feathery touch before brushing away all the stray hairs that fell over his face.

Kurt was asleep, deep in his slumber. Dreaming about sitting under an Oak tree, looking at the beautiful green savanna in front of him. He sat in silence, and the only noise he heard was the occasional wind before he heard a footsteps coming from nowhere, and suddenly there was a boy standing inches from him. He turned his head, looked up and needed to squint his eyes as the sunlight striking him was almost blinding and hurting his eyes, he can't see his face under the bright sunlight but he couldtell it was a boy, he had a dark shade of brown hair. His body was tall, his shoulders broad and had lean muscles, the boy looked down to him before stretching out his arm for him to take, Kurt has tried to withstand the sun with his hand so he could see his face clearly but the light was too bright, so he just looked down to his outstretched hand before taking it into his own hand, he let out a soft gasp when he feels how cold his arm was, and before he knows it he has been yanked from the ground to be pulled into his tight embrace. He closed his eyes as he can feel his cold breath tickling his cheek and cold fingers caress his hair gently.

His first instinct was to scream, hell his heart was screaming, it was frightening and has caused his heart to thump wildly inside of him until he felt the urge to brake the boy's embrace just to run away, and yet something else also stirs inside his heart, keeping him in his position. Because whether he likes it or not, he can't denied that the moment was also comforting, so private that he wanted it to last forever, and before he lifted his arms to hug the stranger just as tightly, suddenly something pulled him from that intimate moment...and his eyes started to fluttered open, and that time he knew that it was only a dream.

Wasn't it?

Because in that moment, he realized that the freezing breath hadn't gone from his cheek, and something solid pressed against his side, something cold caressing his forehead with feathery touches. He was now fully aware that he had been awakened from his dream, but somehow he can still feel someone's presence, in some way he knew that someone or something was there with him, so close that he can feel his solid presence, he was sure as hell that all of this was real, but there's a hint of fearin his heart that if he dare open his eyes, someone or something in that room will be gone.

So he refrained himself from opening his eyes and just to keep his eyes remaining closed.

The stranger smiled at his cute behavior, knowing for sure that the injured boy had been awakened from his deep sleep, he can practically smell the boy's fear, his hesitation, his doubt, and he can clearly hear how fast his heart started thumping wildly against his ribcage, but something else has attracted his attention, that he can practically feel his huge curiosity. The man grinned at the suffocating scent of his mixed feelings before thenleaning closer to the man fake sleeping form's ear.

"..._Veniat ad me...et salvi eritis in aeternum._." A deep rough voice can be heard although he spoke in a faint whisper.

It was so clear and deep, and when he felt the freezing breath move from his ear down to his neck, he just kept his eyes closed and let a small sigh escape from his lips, shuddering, and his grip on the blanket tightened until his knuckles turned white. But something weird also happened because although he doesn't understand what he had said...although he was so freaking scared, somehow he knew that his presence made Kurt's heart strangely feel morer safe than ever.

* * *

-ksksks-

"Hey buddy, ready to go? You know that you can't hide in there forever, right?" Burt said softly, shaking his son gently who was buried under his blanket. It was Sunday afternoon when the hospital was finally releasing his son, and since the day he arrived Kurt had refused to get up from his bed, even on the next day when Burt told him that he will drive him to school, he said that he still got a headache and not ready for school yet and Burt can only nod, although Burt loves his son to death, it's been three days he refused to move his ass out of that bed, and Burt began to question his motives.

"You know that no matter what, you are a Hummel right? And nobody can push a Hummel around." Burt said again gently as he caresses his son's hair with so much affection in every touch. "You know that I will always be here for you Kurt. And I will not let anything happen to you, I will try my best to protect you Kurt," he said again, sighed when his son only gave him thesilent treatment as an answer. "Hey, I understand, just let me know when you're ready to go to that damn school, alright kiddo?" Burt said again as he patted his son's shoulder gently before standing up from the bed.

"I'll be out in fifteen minutes dad, and you can drive me to school." He said with a hoarse voice from under the blanket, making the elder Hummel smile and nod before headingupstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Kurt emerged from his room in the basement, there's nothing unusual with his appearance Burt noticed, unless his hollow cheeks and how little he seems tohim, Burt stood from where he sat and held his arms open, and Kurt smiled before hugging his old man tightly. They stayed in their position for a couple of minutes, deep in comfortable silence to just enjoy the warmth of their comforting arms wrapped against each other's bodies before finally braking apart and taking their seats to eat their breakfast.

They drove in silence as some country music gently filled the comfortable air. Burt humming along the way and Kurt can pulled his first smile for days that moment, he really loved his father, and if something was going to make him survive high school no matter what, that will be his father, he will do anything...like anything for his father, and he has promised to himself that he will do his best to make his father happy. The sound of music being turned off pulled the young man out of his reverie, he turned his head to see his father nod his head to his front, and Kurt noticed that he's already arrived in the school parking lot, he took one single glance to his father and saw the other man frown in a deep thought.

"It's okay dad, I will be okay. You're right, no matter what no body messes with the Hummel." Kurt said as he took his daddy's hand and gently squeezed his arm, Burt turned his head to looked at his son

"Do you want me to come in?" Burt asked.

"Really dad?" Kurt rose his eyebrow in an attempt to give his father an annoyingly 'bitch please look' but stops himself when he saw the worry inside his father's gaze. "I will be fine, I already texted my friends early in the morning, and they..." Kurt said and stops his words as he took in his surroundings and catch his girls standing in their exact meeting point, "look there they are, if anything happens today, I promise that I will call you, is that okay?" Kurt asked again, smiling and hugging his dad when Burt nodded in agreement. The five kids stay in their spot until Burt's car drives back, and they, as usual linked their arms to face the world in front of them.

Turned out the day went on with nothing happening to either one of them, Figgins kept his promise to suspend Jason and his gang until future notice, although the five of them can still see Hannah and her bitches, plus Karofsky as Jason's second in command rolling around the school, the bullies can't do much other that glaring at their direction, thanks to Burt and his other friends' parents and other parents who were afraid about some strange attackers, the police has agreed to check their school twice a day until they found the attackers or more evidence for that case. (uh-huh, if that wasn't so obvious, Kurt doesn't know what to call that.)

The following days came with similar situations, although the school now becoming less in violence activity the tension between the students not less depressing than any other day when Jason and the gang was around, if not the thick intense air in the school was so much worse than ever, the usually crowded hallway that filled with chartering voices, now filled with blunt whispers among the students, a few frightened glances can be seen in those worried eyes as Hannah and the other cheerleaders walked in the hallways in their mighty glory, held their heads high as a statement that they still own the school no matter what, spreading their threatening gaze just so the geeks could know to shut their mouths, that girl was pissed, she knew that her boyfriend is in trouble, but she was there as the head of the cheerleading team and the girlfriend of the hottest football star in Mckinley for a reason, so she was there to make sure that they better not mess around with them, not to mention Karofsky andAzimio as the bounty hunters, one word from Hannah, the next day someone will appear in school with bruises, but no one has opened their mouths, those two boys are Jason's second in command, but good for them that on that day Sue had given them an extra training for their lack of discipline, so they were in their mourning state when they knew that Jason and his other friends has beaten the gaylord of Mckinley without their presence, yeah, pity on them for not being able to contribute in destroying humanity, but soon he found himself as another Jason in that school, a new king for Jason's absence because hey, someone need to take their holy mission to keep the balance in the universe, right? Even if that means that they needed to be Hannah's bitches.

The kids knew that this was not a good thing, that reporting Jason to the police and the school board would only make everything worse, they knew about how much influence Jason's parents had in the school, and it was just a matter of time before the bomb finally explodes, and they could practically hear the time ticking...and for all of them it only meant one thing...death penalty for the one who reported his behavior to the police.

And from the way all the students looked at them when they walked into the hallways, Kurt realized that maybe he and his friends already had their death sentence. But Tina and his other friends held their heads high, they knew that when their plan succeeded it will not be them who will suffer, Tina spent most of her days in the library, searching every book, site and blog that contain things about supernatural realms and how to summon a demon, and you will never know how you will always find everything on the internet.

It was Friday noon when Tina runs from the library to their spot with her iPhone glued her hand. "I f-found a-all t-the r-requirements to-to..." Tina spoke in a screechy voice as she took in her surroundings, "to...you know.." She said again when she saw all her friends look at her expectantly. "B-but mo-most import-importantly, I have f-found the-the r-right place to-to do that." She said again, smiling when all her friends beamed at her.

"How did you do that, honestly I don't want to know, but damn girl you are great." Santana said as she hugged her friend with a crushing bear hug.

"So, when are we going to do this?" Lucy said, suddenly not interested anymore with her lunch.

Rachel whose nose has healed nodded in agreement, she had agreed with their plans from the moment they explained to her, that she would never forgive them for what they've done to Kurt and her nose, she was pissed, because she knew that her nose was one of her biggest assets to her singing ability, not to mention about the pictures in Hannah's hands.

"T-tomorrow w-will be a f-full moon, so I-I think t-that t-tomorrow will b-be p-perfectly."

"Why should we do this on a full moon, he's a demon, not a werewolf?" Kurt asked and he regrets his decision to speak in the first place when all his friends glared at him with scary glares. "Right, sorry...my bad." Kurt shook his head as he ducked his head when he couldn't take those intense glares anylonger.

"Kurt...shu-shut up." Tina said, and everyone showed theirsurprise with their wide eyes at Tina's outburst.

"Yes, Kurt. When Tina says that it should be done under the full moon, then it must be important." Rachel piped in.

"Yes, Lady. Would you mind, let the expert of this...this thing speak." Santana said again with a glare. "Tina, don't mind our skeptic friend, please continue."

"So full moon then?" Lucy added.

"Well, it's n-not that we m-must do t-this under-under t-the full m-moon, but-but d-dramatic affect w-will be good though." Tina said nonchalantly.

And all her friends stare at her with mouths hanging open.

It was past noon when Kurt finally arrived in his driveway, he parked the car as his mind still lingered on their early conversation, it was hard to decide if he wanted to go with them or not, changing their destiny was a good thing, and they sure needed it but something kept him from agreeing...his dad, he would do it if it was just about him, he would do anything for their friends too, but he wouldn't know if the demon will ask for something else beside his soul, like his death in a matter of months, years or worse, days, even when Tina said that according to the urban legends that the deal will give them ten years before the demon came to collect their souls, ten years won't be enough for him, he just turned seventeen not just two months ago for heaven's sake, so he knew that ten years wouldn't be enough for him, there's still a lot of things on his bucket list that he must accomplish, and besides that ten years is not enough to spend with his father, he can't leave his father alone, he loved his old man too much.

He sighed as he unlocked the car and jogged onto the porch, he unlocked the door and hung his coat, but before he can announce his arrival, he heard his father speak in a heated conversation with who he assumes is Carole. It was so heated that none of them acknowledged his presence, too deep in the conversation. And suddenly Kurt's heart started beating rapidly in his chest when he heard his name being mentioned.

"Kurt is a tuff kid, but I can't just ask him to sit and tell him about this Carole, not after what he's been through." Burt said pleadingly. And Kurt can see from where he stood in the living room that his dad has slumped down to the kitchen stool heavily.

Carole sighed as she wipes her cheeks, and he can see that she held a paper tightly around her fingers. "But Burt, Kurt has to know, he has the right to know about your situation."

Burt shook his head. "But I can't...that kid has been through a lot of things for ages, I just...I can't Carole...what should I say... hi Kurt, guess what, your daddy has cancer...and Figgins called me this morning, he said that the school board has made a decision based on the police file, they will close this case because they can't find a single piece of evidence about that brat's involvement and Jason will be back in that damn school in a couple of days, can you believe that? And the worst thing is that I don't have enough money to send him to another school just to make him safe, and...and how about our wedding plan? I-" Burt let a choking breath as he wipes his wet cheeks, he's barely seen his father crying since he was younger, and he always thought that his dad must be the bravest and toughest man in the world to face all the bad things that has happened in their lives without tears, but now he's sure he can see how small his father was, and all of this happened because of him. "I wanted to tell him about the happy news Carole, about our engagement, not this. I've failed as a father Carole, I failed Liz."

Carole said as she rushed to grab her boyfriend and hug the man tightly. "Oh Honey, don't say that, please don't think about that for now okay. Listen, how about we concentrate on your chemo first, after you're healthy again, we can talk about the plan, whether we use the money for the wedding party or maybe to use the money for Kurt, I agree one hundred percent with you if you thought by transferring him from that school to some boarding school with a zero-violence policy would be the best for him. He suffered enough, and I care about him as much I love Finn, so after you heal from the cancer, we will talk again about all the options, don't you dare worry about our wedding plans, it's okay...it's not supposed to be a big party okay, what matters is that you and me, our kids and the life ahead that'swaiting for us as a family, that would be enough. Okay darling?"

"I-, I never thought that I will love someone else after Liz passed away, but I- I love you so much, do you know that?"

"I know, I have the same feelings, I'm glad that I found you and Kurt, and I love you too Burt."

And when he though that he had heard enough. "D-dad." Kurt said slowly as he came out from his hiding place.

The two people turned their head at the same time and Burt and Carole gaped at him, and Kurt can see how much they feel surprised and terrified on their eyes. "Kurt? How long you've been there?"

"Long enough." Kurt said as he sniffed.

Burt said as he let out a choking breath and threw his arms wide open. "I'm so sorry kiddo- I-"

"Dad, it's okay. I understand." Kurt shook his head as he rushed to hold his father, and hugged him tightly. "Everything's gonnabe okay dad, I promise...I promise...I promise..."

* * *

-ksksks-

He sat on his bed deep in thought, it turned out that they needed three hours to digest everything, he hugged his father and sat on the living room to talk about all the possibilities that couldhappen in their life, they just talked, hugged and wiped their wet cheeks throughout their conversation, Kurt nods when his dad gives him an optimistic speech and squeezes Carole's warm hand when she gave him a reassuring and comforting gesture, but he knew the truth, and nothing will ever be good for him and his life, therefore he has spent over twenty minutes now since the last time his dad asked him to get rest in his room, gripping his cell phone tightly in his hand, his mind wondered to everything from the previous days when he can feel his presence and all the words he had said to him, to all of his father's information that he has given to him, he took a shuddering breath as he wipes his wet cheeks before looking down at his cell phone and seeing the blank column presented in front of his eyes, it was a translation app on his phone screen, debating with himself if he should find out what the meaning of that thing's latest words were or not.

It took him another five minutes before he took a very deep breath and started to type the words.

_Veniat ad me...et salvi eritis in aeternum_

He typed the memorized words, he didn't even know that he could remember his words accurately until he typed the in letters just then. And he pushed the button to see what it means...

_Let him come to me... and you shall be saved forever_

He let out a shuddering breath again when he read the meaning of the words, a gust of wind blew gently outside the window, but enough to make all the branches sway melodically, he gritted histeeth before throwing his gaze to his surroundings before closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and relaxed his body, trying his luck to see if he can feel his presence, because he wanted, no..no scratch that, he needed to ask him all the questions that were nagging inside his brain like a damn leach.

"Are you here?"

...Silence...

"I know that you can hear me..."

...Silence...

"Please...I need to ask you..."

...Nothing...

He's alone in that room, nothing else.

He opened his eyes after a moment and looked at his phone again, this time he pushed the exit button and went to his contact list and pushed the button when he saw the name appear on his contact.

"Santana..." He said the moment Santana has picked up her phone. Because no matter what, he knew that there's only one way to know the answer.

"..._I'm in_.."

* * *

**re-posted 09/26/2013**

**betaed 08/06/2013 by my darling _nabila-nobody_, and double betaed at 09/15/2013 by my darling _Sesshykiss13_...thank you guys! Like seriously..._Thank you!_**

**AN: I'm sorry if the Latin doesn't make any sense at all (blame the google :p)**

**Are you ready to meet our sexy demon? Wait until the next chapter...*hide***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Gaah! I don't know why, but this chapter is so hard to write, but I hope that this comes out okay for you guys?**

**This chapter mostly about the interactions and everything happens between the demon and the kids, hope you'll like it -_-'**

**Still out un-beta-ed, just...bear with me okay... :)**

**Warning: demonic thing; including some ritual in summoning the demon, the way they summoned the demon are loosely based on Supernatural, but this crossroads demon sadly has nothing to do with the crossroads demon in that super _AWESOME_ show, just so you know ;) , now enjoy the story my friends... :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything beside my perverted imaginations, my cell phone and an iPad to write some Kurbastian porn.**

* * *

**- Sealing the deal -**

The four nervous girls stared silently to the outside of the windshield toward the horizon where a huge golden ball was slowly sinking, deep in their own thoughts. It was starting to get dark. The blue blanket of darkness crept slowly over the once bright blue sky, covering it in a blanket of blackness. Soon the door being opened followed by a soft thud sound can be heard when Kurt got into the passenger seat of Santana's dark blue Honda civic when he closed the door, Santana's in the driver seat, while Rachel sitting between Tina and Lucy in the backseat. The Latina has started to rolling down the street after the sun was starting to set, right after she finished her dinner with her family to pick all of her friends. The only male sat and took a very deep breath as he threw his gaze to the girl sat next to him.

"You guys ready?" Santana asked nervously, shifted slightly on her seat as she took a glance at the rearview mirror to her friends at the backseats and watched as all of her friends's faces pale from fright.

"I'm-I'm not really- s-sure about this thing guys." Tina's voice squeaked from the backseat.

"No, I think we should do it." Santana said, nodding firmly, determined. Although they can see how much she's actually scared about the whole plans from her eyes. "You guys know for sure that the police couldn't find any proof to sue Jason and his boys, our words will never be enough, so we don't know how many time left until Figgins and the schoolboard allow Jason and his minions back to the school as they already called our parents to tell that they've come to the conclusion that they couldn't find some solid evidence in their involvement in your accident, can you believe that!?, and when that time comes, we all be dead within second." Santana said firmly. "Hell, who's fooling whom, that's fucking predictable, Jason's father is a DA, Bailey's father is a police, beside Hannah's parents is like...one of the most richest family in this town ..do I need to go further?" Santana said in a deep annoyance. "We should know that we don't have a chance to face them one on one, God...I'm so sick with them."

"Yeah, and did you guys know that Azimio's dad is actually a man of God, a priest for heaven's sake, I hate to admit, but Satan was right, Hannah took my pictures, and you guys know that it will ruin my bright future career ahead as a talented singer." Rachel piped up, all her friends were silent at her words, seemed for the very first time agreed with her diva nonsense, because of hating Rachel with her diva attitude has nothing to do with her talents, she is a talented person, and deep down they all knew that maybe...just maybe someday Rachel will indeed become a famous singer.

"Lucy?"

"I'm in, I had enough of their nonsense. I for once just want to be seen as a normal human being, not just as a piece of shit." Lucy said in cracked voice, at the edge of tears.

There was a beat of silence. "So, what has changed your mind?" Santana asked as he turned from her seat to face her friend who has his head leaning against the cold window, seemed to caught up in his own minds to even listen to what they are talking about.

"Huh?" Kurt asked back, being pulled out from his reverie when Santana gently squeeze his knee.

"What has changed your mind?" She asked again softly, because Kurt hasn't said anything further about his willingness aside that simple 'I'm in' speech he said to her in the phone yesterday night.

"I-," Kurt stops, he pinched the bridge of his nose, his head thudding with pain as all the thoughts struggles and screaming all at once inside his head, it was too much to handle and he doesn't even know how to feel anymore, "it's too much Tana, I can't handle this on my own." He started shaking his head, his breathing turned more heavier when suddenly his mind wondered to an image of Jason and his friends beating his body and laughing while his father lying in the hospital bed...helpless.

"Shit, Kurt! Breathe!" Santana said in a mild shout as Kurt's breathing started to look strangled. "He's in the edge to get a panic attack!" Santana said again as she pushed the button on her side and soon the window in either sides started to roll down, a cold night air blew throughout the window and made all the kids inside the car shivers.

The pale man's face was paler now as he leaned his body back on his seat, he closed his eyes as he tried to breathe again, even though it's freezing, the wind actually kinda bring a sort of comforting feeling for him, seems to made his lungs to worked properly anymore, he started counting from one to ten as he took a very deep breaths from his nose before blew the air back from his mouth, and slowly he opened his eyes to see four sets of eyes staring warily at him. "A-are y-you o-okay Kurt?" Tina asked as she leaned forward from the backseat, stroking his chest gently.

"Kurt you know that we will always be here for you no matter what, right?" Lucy added. "Listen, if you don't wanna do it, it's okay. Just let me and the girls handle this, you can just stay at home and waiting for us to come back." She said again and soon followed with a firm nods from all his friends.

"No. No. I'm fine, I need to do this." He said truthfully. He looked at his friends, only seeing a pure concern in their eyes, he knew that he can always counting on his friends, they're not just a friends, the girls are his family. "My dad..."He took another deep breath, "he got a cancer." And that the only explanation they needed.

All four of them fell into paralyzed, only their own breathing can be heard among the freezing gust of wind that moved some branch and made a rustling voice in the outside.

"We're sorry to hear that, we-."

Kurt shook his head. "_No_ don't. None of this is your fault, so...just let's get over with and hope that when it's all finished, the world become a much better place for us, shall we?" He said softly, pulled his body ahead to turn and looked at his friends, they all nodded in agreement before suddenly Santana pulled the slender male into her embrace and started a big group hug.

"Everything's gonna be alright Kurt. We promise." Someone said in a muffled voice, mixed between sobs that stared to fill the sedan. Somehow they knew that even if everything turned bad, they will try to keep their supports for one and another, pledges themselves that no one ever left behind. They keep their group hug for five minutes long before broke the embrace, took some tissue and leaned back to their own seats to collect themselves and cooling down a little bit.

"Tina?"

Tina sniffed before leaned her body forward again. "I-I don't agree b-because it's dangerous, b-but I-I will be there no-no matter what, you guys are my friends, my f-family, so be- it and just go on with it." Tina said firmly, took her brown later bag from her feet before open the lid and pull her book. "T-this was t-taken f-from many s-sources, I-I hope t-that's enough." She said as she handed her black scrap book to her friend.

Lucy frowned at her, taking the book from her hand before reading over the page. It was a usual book that Tina always kept in her room, they know that it was filled with her hobby to collect anything related to supernatural realms, her _weirdoclopedia_ hobby. But for the first time in their lives that they were glad that she had that hobby. "No offense. But it's probably fake." Lucy finally spoke after a long minutes examining the book, looking back and forth at her friends.

"I've been s-searching and t-trying t-to f-find as many as I-I can, t-those are t-the closest t-thing I-I could find." Tina said again as then she pulled a wooden box from her satchel. "I've f-found all t-the items t-that we have to put in this box, t-the only t-thing left is a picture, n-now t-tell me that y-you guys have the pictures." She said again as she opened the box.

"What the hell is that?!" Rachel asked as she peered over the box and saw a lot of stuffs has been arranged neatly inside the box.

"I-its a yarrow, a b-black cat bone...d-dont ask!" Tina said with a shake of her head when all her friends's eyes stared at her incredulously with their mouths hanging open. "A s-small glass vial o-of graveyard d-dirt, and i-it's all set a-after we p-put o-our pictures." She said again, thrusting her hand to collect the last item they needed for the ritual.

"Picture? Who's are we using?" Quinn asked, reading the book where it said that they needed a picture of the wisher to be putted in the box you bury at a crossroads.

"Ours, w-we always d-do everything a-and anything t-together, right? so I t-think that w-we should p-put all of o-our pictures t-together too." Tina said again as all the kids started to take their photos from their own bags and collect them together before handing it to Tina's awaiting hand, they had assembled several things the book asked for and placed them all in the wooden box.

"Yeah...now, _hit it_."

* * *

-ksksks-

The sun has been completely disappeared now, the bright moon has started to piking up from the hiding place, shy from behind the clouds that drifted here and there, and a few stars were blinking brightly in the black night sky. They've drove down for almost three hours now, all the streetlights from Lima is now nowhere to be seen, hell they even already passed Westerville about one and a half hour ago and they're still rolling down the road. The car passed steadily through those towns onto a road that would lead them to the massive spread of woods upon them, for miles they had traveled, the smooth two lanes pavement road has started to change into some long bumpy kicking ass one lane dirt road, in front of them now laid a very different surroundings, the solid buildings which adorn the city has been turned into trees long time ago, untrimmed grass and bushes met their eyes for as far as they can see, it was dark as the only light they got is from Santana's car headlamps.

"Are we there yet?" Kurt asked as he leaned back in his seat and pressed his head against the window. Gazing out of the window, he was instantly being reminded of a freaking nightmare scene in some thriller movie if he can be honest, he think that the other must have the same thoughts because he can see clearly that all the kids was nervously biting their lips.

"Are you sure this is the way? All I know that if we met some bear or- or some serial killer in here we all be dead-" Rachel asked warily, buttoning her coat until the top buttons, despite the warm early summer breeze, the petite girl felt that it was a freaking freezing night, she stops her worried speech as Tina turned to glare at her. "What? Have you seen all the movies about those kids who traveled with their car and got lost in some deserted road, in case you haven't seen it...it's all ended up dead."

"Yeah Tina. I must agree with Berry with this one, because seriously we can't cope if we lost in this-this freeky area, this place is not even include in the GPS, plus we're almost out of gas," Santana responded as her anxiety heightened, her eyes flickered to the rearview mirror to looked at her friend in the back, whose condition only makes everything feels so much worse as Tina seems pale from the sight and she was nervously chewing his lips, Santana sighed, trying to relax her body as much as she can as she felt her shoulders stiff with tension, and without her consent her hands was gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"T-this is the m-most deserted c-crossroads I could find, l-long time a-ago, like in early sixties t-this was a shortcut from a very small village named Rockville to Westerville, o-one d-day there's s-some unidentified epidemic over t-that village, b-but before they could arrive to W-westerville for some h-help there was landslides in that s-shortcut area that resulted they b-being isolated for days, a-and when t-the p-people in Westerville k-know about t-their condition a-and finally managed to o-open the road, all the civilians in t-that village has been dead from t-that epidemic, so t-this road has been shut for ages, no-no ones ever want to c-come to this a-area again. There's o-only one way t-to get to t-this crossroads, we'll n-not going to g-get lost." Tina explained, and suddenly all their hearts beats faster than ever.

All her friends didn't respond at her words. Instead, they all stared out the window, dying to find some sort of civilization...or just one fucking sign of life out there. They glance to the outside into the darkness, realizing it that it was useless, because there was nothing out there but dirt, grass and trees as far as the eyes can see in their limited vision. The last civilization had been nearly two hours back, and ever since then there had been no buildings, no gas station, no dining and no other vehicles on the road, nothing.

They were utterly _alone_.

Suddenly a big white-almost turn orange sign came into view. "Hey l-look at t-that sign," Tina said as she pointing the big rusted sign, it was severely damaged by age, hanging loosely in a heavily poroused pole. They drove slowly, passing the broken sign and crooked their heads to the side to look at the words that once sprawled on the big sign. It was heavily damaged, covered with a thick layer of mud and rust but miraculously they're still be able to read the glimpse of the words.

It said;_ "Welcome to Rockville, OH"_

"Alright, n-now w-we need to p-park here and t-there's a small walk through the woods." Tina said, all the kids turned their heads at her direction and looked at their friend incredulously. "W-what? Y-you don't expect t-that suddenly we can f-finds some s-sort of civilization, r-right? Now j-just hurry up a-and let's f-finish this shit a-already." Tina said again, determined.

After a moment of hesitation and a lot of cursing words in Spanish, the car finally stopped and the five of them got out of the sedan, Santana closed the door hesitantly, walking carefully onto the other side of the car to get into the trunk. Kurt followed her movement before then grabbed her arm, pulling her backward, he looked at her with his frightened glazed eyes and shook his head, felt a sudden uneasiness spread throughout his stomach. He felt sick. "Shit Tana. I think that this idea is a suicide." He said in screeched voice, eyes full of worried.

She sighed as pinched the bridge of her nose and taps her friend's very strong- almost-hurt arms grasp on her hand before walked to her trunk, she then rummaged her trunk for a moment before shut the trunk and going over to her friend. "It'll be fine, Hummel. Nothing's going to happen. I won't let it. Remember...your father needs this." Santana said, as she handed him her flashlight and throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, next time we see this sign again, our lives would have been changed."

The only male took a very deep breath before nods his head in agreement after a moment of doubtness. He need to do this shit, he tried to keep reminding himself, if there's something that can make him walk trough the fire, that would be his father. He smiled bitterly as the five friends started to make their way into a wooded area on foot.

It was very dark and he could barely see anything at all, the kids could no longer clearly see their surroundings. They looked around at the beginning of the path. He thought about going back and just to fuck everything, because seriously? Five kids in the middle of fucking nowhere, hunting some demon to grant their wishes in exchange of their souls would sound very fucking ridiculous, or better...it was more to a _hara-kiri_ mission right? This place was giving him the creeps. He felt like he had stepped into some sort of horror film.

But he kept walking though, he could make it in this supernatural shit for his father's sake. He looked around again, this path made him nervous, glanced back to the car as it continued to slowly disappear from his vision. The path was an old dirt dark and lonely road that was deep in the Rockville woods.

"Holy shit, what I've gotten into." Lucy mumbled. Shining her light onto the ground. There were plenty of trees and bushes alongside the path as she pushed through some more of the dry branches, trees and leaves brittle as the kids brushed past them, feet stomping through the dry leaves lying helplessly on the dark dirty road and bushes as they continued to walk.

_Crack._

The kids stopped dead in their tracks and looked to their left. There was a slight movement in the bushes. Their started to felt their pulse start to race, for a moment they just stand in the spot.

"Keep moving!" Rachel whispered firmly, but it was loud enough for all of them to hear as her friends seems paralyzed for a moment before nodding their heads and decided to continue to walk, ignoring the noise completely. They continued to walk the path again, looking back every few seconds to make sure that there's no one behind them, that they wasn't being followed.

_Crack._

"What the fuck is that?" Kurt whispered, shining his flashlight to his back, and found nothing but trees. "I don't give a damn about the demonic shit, all I can think of now is that we are in the middle of some woods and maybe there was a serial killer behind us, and we all be dead before we even get to that damn crossroad!" Kurt said again as he turned his body and picked up his pace a little bit, he could see a clear path in the distance which meant that they was nearly half way through the path. His pulse started to quicken at the mere thought of getting out of the damn path.

"Shit! If I knew that this going to be like this, we should do Voodoo instead." Santana chimed in, she was nearly jogging now, all the kids follows tightly behind her, their fear was starting to get the best of them and they've begun to think that this was a fucking ridiculous plan because suddenly the thick dark woods seems alive with a loud and weird noises of something they've never heard in their lives before.

_Crack._

"Run!"

The kids started to run now, not caring in the slightest that their bodies and faces are going to get full of scratches as they ran through the protruded bushes and branches, the rustling voice behind their backs is getting louder now as if there was indeed something was following them, the cracking voices was nearer now, footsteps coming after them. They was about to scream when suddenly they burst into some bushes and found a clearing they walked out onto, an old dirt road with a little gravel spread over it, they kept running without even looking back until they reached some clear path.

"Holy mother of-" Santana said between her heavy breaths followed by cursing words in Spanish. They has stooped their jog when they think that they had outrun whatever the fuck that was following them back then. Santana, Tina and Rachel has bent their bodies, trying to gain their normal breath, Lucy was in her knees and ready to throw up, Kurt in another hand still in his position in the pathway with flashlight pointing to the bushes.

"Kurt. What's wrong?"

The only male only stared at the dark woods in silence, chest raised and falls heavily in every intake of his breaths, he shook his head slowly. "Nothing." He said to his friends, he turned his head from the big tree where he was staring at before, trying to compose himself and tried his best to seem nonchalant, although the truth is that he almost swore to 'whatever non-existence power thing up there', that before they came out onto the clearing, he had seen a glimpse of human shadow hiding in the pitch dark of the woods.

"Whatever the fuck we all going to do. Do it now! And get the fuck out of here!" Kurt turned his head to looked at his friends sprawled tiredly on the dirty road, faces pale from exhaustion and fear.

"H-he's right. L-let's go." Tina said as she was the first to stand up from the dirty road, took her satchel from her foot before spreading her gaze to her surrounding. "I-I think that w-we have a-arrived." She said again as she shining her flashlight onto the road presented in front of them.

The sound of an owl never felt so much scary when they hear that tu-woo-ing sound on some lame horror movies, but as it was now echoed in the lonely night, they suddenly think that an owl surely know for sure how to a make a damn good terrifying sounds effect, not to mention a dog bayed somewhere in far away as the gentle warm early summer breeze passed trough them, making them shivered. They began to looking around their surrounding. And suddenly they found out that they had been fitted up in the middle of a four-way crossroads, Santana spreads her gaze before lifted her flashlight, pointing the light to a small hill in the far left of the crossroads, there was looked like a small neglected cemetery with an old broken tombstones sat crooked on their graves.

"Do you think that was the local cemetery for the Rockville's population?" Santana asked as she nods her head toward the cemetery direction.

"I-I guess so. The n-news says t-that the c-citizens of W-westerville had b-buried all the people w-who died b-because the outbreak n-not far f-from where the l-landslides happened, so I t-think that, y-yes that i-is where t-they've been b-buried." Tina explained.

"Damn girl, you can't find a place that more spookier than this do you?" Kurt said annoyingly as he rolled his eyes.

"Let's face i-it if y-you wants t-to summon a-a d-demon, this is t-the most perfect p-place in the w-whole O-Ohio." Tina said again as her friends sighed in defeat.

"Just let's do it, and go home, I will need some full hour of bubble bath after this and my full beauty sleep." Kurt said as he walked to the centre of the crossroads. He had to admit that Tina was right, because damn, this place was eerie enough to be an Oscar worthy horror movie set. He looked at the sky as the moon was just past new, it was full in shape now, bright and beautiful. But even with the moonlight and the flashlights they all have, the light can't provide a sufficient light, they still only have a little night vision.

"So you guys ready?" Santana asked, as she tucked her dark brown hair behind her ears and looked at her four best friends.

Kurt sighed, knows that it was a dumb decision in the first place. Playing with those Ouija board is one thing, but to make a deal with a demon, in nearly three-hours drive to the most deserted crossroad in the middle of some scary as fuck woods with no less frightening story about some dissolved village due to the plague, well… he bet that from everyone else's eyes in the world it would be a dumbest decision ever, right?

He spreads his gaze to his friends, they were tired, exhausted, not just because of what just happened, but that they have reached a point where they feel that even if this was the most stupidest thing in the world, this is the only way they have. For as long as he could remember, they has long given up trying to fight back physically (well, at least he knew that Santana was never fights back before Rachel's incident, she was a vicious in the outside, but in the inside they all knew that she's a really a nice person).

He wonders, what else that can be born out from people that full of despair, look at them, a bunch of desperate kids, who was sick of being pushed and shoved around at school like their were not even a human who has feelings and hearts too. Why just people can't see who they are as a human being, someone who has lives and dreams, maybe even a bright future if they even survived high school, if they hated them so much, why they just won't leave them alone?

"Here, take the shovel." Santana said as she handed the shovel to the nearest friend standing not far away from where she was standing. Kurt shook his head, being pulled out from his deep thoughts before took a very deep breath and then grabbed the shovel from Santana's stretched hand and dug a hole.

Despite of all that was written in some sites, books or blogs about all of this demonic things, finding the right crossroads for this stupid shit is not easy in the slightest. They said that for the ritual the wisher need to collect all the requirements that have been defined and put all the items into a box before then burying the box into the dead center of the crossroads. Regardless the spooky as hell condition, Tina sure has done a very wonderful job to find this crossroads, that said crossroads meant that basically you had to find an old, unpaved roads that was...hopefully not too hard to dig, because of course that was thousands time better than using a drill to break through some pavement road...an asphalt, really? Not to mention the most important thing, that the place must be empty, like this place, hell this town is more like a ghost town, which is good, because certainly you do not want your parents come to the police station when their kids  
had been arrested in getting caught for vandalism or public destruction when you dig some pavement road in the middle of the town at two in the morning, right?

Both of the kids dug with their remaining powers, big cold bead of sweats started to gather in their foreheads, it was hard to dig, but after a couple of hard time trying, the unpaved dirty road was cracked and they dug much further into the earth, it took almost twenty minutes for them before finally managed to get the right size and depth for the box in that road. Tina nodded her head in agreement when she saw the size and depth, took her satchel and pulled the box out before then put the rectangle box down right into the middle. The slender male then covered it with the removed dirt and gravel right into the hole before then patting the fresh burial site with the shovel when they finished burying the box, they stands up and looks to the sky.

Looking back to her friends. "Tina, how long is this supposed to take?" Santana asked.

"I-I don't k-know, they never s-said a-anything about time." She said apologetically. Chewing her bottom lip in anxiety.

All the kids stands in their place as they waiting for something to happen, despite all the chill that their surrounding gave them, the air was warm as it has started to change into a summer air, a light breeze ruffles the dry leaves remaining on the branches not too far away from them and made a soft rustling voices as all of the kids waiting in worried state, Santana moved from her spot to stand next to Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Lucy was standing a little farther from the centre of the crossroads, holding hands tightly until their knuckles turned taut and pale.

"Is he ever going to show up?" Santana asked to no one in particular, spreading her gaze to her surrounding, searching for some kind of sign. Kurt in another hand only stood in silence, deep in his own thoughts, but he can feel it.

The tingling feeling was back...

As if someone or something was there, hiding deep in the shadows.

Watching...

_Crack._

And suddenly their's attentions was jerked from their own thoughts. They thought that they had seen someone standing in far away, but after a moment of squinting their eyes, trying their best to find some sign, they had found nothing. It was just branches of the threes stirring in the wind. And the baying sounds appeared again, it seems closer now, all the kids moved to stand next to each other, waiting again. As they realized that their is no guarantee that this shit would either work or it wouldn't because there was one or news telling how long they would have to wait.

"Hello." Kurt started.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Asking, Tana. Isn't that obvious. We can't just standing here for the whole night waiting for him to show up." Kurt snapped. "Maybe something's missing."

Kurt frowned as he stared the fresh burial state in the dirty road, seems in the deep thought before spreads his gaze to his surrounding, his eyes landing in some sharp branch lay not too far from his feet, he then walked to pick the branch, examining the sharp edge before then cuts his palm, he cut into the flesh and in an instant the blood dripping from his fresh wound, red almost black under the dim moonlight, so contras with his pale skin, he hissed as he squeeze his palm tightly and let a couple drops of blood land right the fresh burial dirt.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" Santana asked incredulously.

All of his friends stared at him with mouths hanging open, but none of them say anything, they just shook their heads and close their mouths shut again.

"I don't know, but something in my brain just tell me to do so, I think that maybe a blood sacrifice would be a good addition don't you think?" Kurt responded as he shrugged his shoulder, seem not in the slightest bothered by the whole action.

"Okay, that was fucking stupid, but seeing all the idea we have in the first place and where we all are standing now, somehow that doesn't sound stupid anymore, so...whatever." Santana said as she looked up to the moon, It was almost full and provided at least a little bit more light for them.

"Hello?" He started again. "You said that we had to come here to meet you, so...we're here now..._please_..." Kurt said again, in the edge of pleading now. He closed his eyes, start to counting to ten as he waits again.

Something seemed to move in the branches not too far from where they stood, but neither of them could see anything in there. It was too dark, but before one of them can say anything there was a rustling voice came from the long deserted road in front of them as the wind whirls around the dry dirt and gravel, they stared at the scene in fear.

"May I help you?"

There was a deep male voice from behind their backs, all the kids turned their bodies in a beat, shrieking in fear and nearly stumble to their backs. Lips parted and eyes wide, as they suddenly saw a human form standing at one of the forks of the crossroads. He was a man-, no more like a boy, wearing some polo shirt and a dark blue jeans covering his slender body they can tell, an arms crossed over his broad shoulder, but they can't see his face clearly under a blanket of the darkness that was surrounded them, he was standing there calmly like he's been here the whole time. They squinted their eyes, trying their best to take in the whole male's form in front of them in the dark state of the night.

"_Oh...my...God._" Santana breathed under her breath as she then saw Lucy near to pass out, in an instant all her friends grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Nope...you should come into a church for that I believe, quite the opposite if you must know." The demon responded, and they can practically hear the smirk in his deep rough voice.

"Lucy, don't you dare to pass out!" Rachel shrieked as she slapped Lucy's face lightly, the girl shook her head as she nods her head weakly. Rachel then flick her gaze to the man standing in the the forks of the crossroads, with her shaking hand she lifted her flashlight slowly toward the stranger's body, make an attempt to take a good look at him, to see his face but suddenly before the light can even reach the stranger's legs all the flashlights suddenly went off. She shook her head frantically at the sudden darkness, fear clearly took over her whole body as she then threw her flashlight onto the ground before turned her body and took off running through the woods.

"_Rachel_! W-what the hell!" Tina shouted as she and Lucy turned to follow her, but then the demon unfolded his hands before then crooked his index finger a little in a smooth movement, and suddenly all the girls came flying backwards, landing on the ground with their asses first in a loud thumping sound, flashlights shattered in the ground.

"_Holy shit!_" Santana yelled as she tried to run to her friends, but some unseen wall was keeping her in her position. "What the fuck!"

"A pretty lady like you shouldn't cursed like a sailor." The demon chuckled, as he then waves his hand slightly, and suddenly there was an unseen power that levitated all the girls from the ground in a smooth movement, makes all of them standing in their own feet in an instant, but before they even can try to move their bodies some sort of invisible force paralyzed them.

"Oh my God...oh my God." Lucy rumbled in fear.

"Please don't kill us." Rachel shouted with tears rolled down from her eyes.

Kurt swallows hard at the scene in front of them. "S-stop, please!" He shouted, glasz eyes wide with fear.

And suddenly all the kids fell onto their knees on the ground. "Aww, you're no fun." The demon mumbled, although all of them can hear clearly what he said.

"S-so, y-you are t-the demon?" Tina manage to asked after a couple of moment trying to form a word in her mouth.

"No. I'm just a tourist who was on vacation in this _beautiful_ and _vibrant_ city." He said in annoyance. "What do you think Sherlock?" The demon answered boringly.

"Jeez...someone woke up in the wrong side." Santana mumbled under her breath.

"I can hear that!" The demon said again in a sing-song voice.

"O-of course. I'm sorry, my bad." Santana said again.

The demon shrugged his shoulder, didn't move in the slightest from where he stood. "Now, let's get into the business, for the reasons of your amazing courage to summoned me?" He finally said.

"W-we need your help," Santana says, her voice and hands are shaking, and her knees feel like they want to give out. "You said in the Ouija board that you can help us?"

"Absolutely." He said simply as he nodded, smirking as he says, "And...?"

"W-we all s-sick by t-the b-bullying," Tina replies in a shaky voice, trying her best to stay still in her feet and not to just pass out onto the ground as she's aware, that she's currently talking with a fucking _demon_, a powerful creature from Hell, even that she liked all the things related to supernatural world, facing the demon itself surely almost make her shit her panties, because she knows exactly how powerful these beings are, how ruthless and vicious they can be, she's all aware of how easily the demon can kill them in a flick of his fingers, torn them into pieces when they thought of humans that only waste their precious time.

"Ah...those mean kids." He hummed. "And what do you need from me exactly?" the demon finally asks.

"We just need you to taught them a lesson." Santana replied.

The demon stared at her for a second, and grinned. "Sure." it said. "All you have to do is ask and consider it as done."

"Right. What are the drawbacks?" Rachel asked warily.

"As lame as at it sound, but those urban nonsense was right. Ten years. I will give you ten years to enjoy your new and magnificent lives, before I came to collect your souls." The demon explained. "Just ask and your wishes will be granted."

"_Deal_." Santana said firmly, determined or desperate enough to instantly agree with all his offers, all her friends only stared at her, wide eyes and gaping mouths.

Even in the dark the kids can practically see that the demon was grinning wickedly. "Only you?" He said again.

"No. All of us." Lucy chimed in. Nodding her head, seemingly in her hardest to gather her own courage about all of this thing, "y-yeah, m-me too." She said slowly, more to herself.

"Splendid." The demon said cheerily, clapping his hands like a three-year old boy who just got a Christmas gift. And in a mere second suddenly the boy in front of them disappears before then turns into a black mist, all of the kids gaped at the sudden disappearance, breaths choked in their throats, like all the air has been taken from their lungs, it was too much to digest.

The mist swirls in the ground for a couple of second before moved toward the first girl standing in the far left, the mist moves slowly along with the gust of wind toward the first wisher, as the mist getting closer Lucy closed her eyes tightly, her heartbeat thumping fast against her ribcage, so fast that she thought that it might jump up trough her chest, her knees goes weak as the mist swirling, circling around her ankles in a slow motion, and she can feel it, it was cold...no..no..more than cold, it was like a freezing wind, made goosebums in all over her body.

"..._Ask_..." The mist whispered as it turned into some form of black human mist for a mere second before then turned again into some swirling black mist.

Lucy shook her head frantically, doesn't want to think or know of how in world that a mist can whisper. "I-I wish that they leave us alone, ju-" Lucy started, closing his eyes tightly in hope that she can get over it as quickly as possible.

"_Really_...?" The mist stops her mid sentence as it turned into human mist form again, standing beside her body.

Lucy nodded her head frantically. "Y-yes. Of co-"

"_Ssh_..." The human mist whispered again." _Cor loquitur, honeste quam plus lábiis..._" A faint whisper spoke inside his ear, "..._heart speaks more honestly than lips, child_." The mist said again.

The human mist turned again into some prevailing mist and kept it phase, circling around his first prey, he can hear it clearly along the fright feeling that came out from her body, her true desire...her biggest wishes...her pure hope...it was screaming from inside her head and heart, begging to come out, to be notice, to be heard.

The sounds of her innerself's voice screaming, her deepest desire, the most sinful wishes that no one ever knew, shouting out loud from deep inside her heart and the demon can clearly hear it, the demon smiled and inhaling deeply the scent and listened...

_I really want those kids to be punish_

_But..._

_..._

_I'm sick in being fat too, no more big fat Lucy Caboosy..._

_I'm sick of being their jokes..._

_I want to be skinny...I want to be beautiful_

_I want to be the most prettiest girl in the school..._

_I'm sick of those mean girls..._

_I want to be the best among all the girls in school..._

_I want them to respect me as their leader..._

_No more bowing my head around those Queenbees..._

_I want them to bow their heads in front of me..._

The Demon hummed. "..._Anger_..." He whispered slowly, so slow that it was inaudible for her to hear as he moved to the second wisher.

She was a small Asian girl with black dress, she was closing her eyes tightly, not much better from the first one, her body was trembling with fear, sweats forming on her forehead despite that this was a damn freezing night.

"I-" she started.

"_Ssh_." The demon cut her off, and the girl shut her mouth in an instant, he smiled as he swirling and circling around her body and listening her deepest, purest and innermost wishes...

_I just want to be normal, no more shutter..._

_I'm sick of their jokes..._

_No more people calling me freak..._

_And..._

_I don't want to be lonely anymore..._

_I really wanted myself a boyfriend..._

_A real and...famous boyfriend..._

_A handsome one and crazy about me..._

_The one who willing to do anything for me..._

_Someone who adores me..._

The demon hummed. "..._Lust_..." He whispered as he moved to the third wisher, a small girl with weird fashion choice, he remembered this one, a girl who talk so fast and long that night, he smiled as he watched the girl's shaking body, bailing her fists till the knuckles turned white, so small and vulnerable. The mist repeats his action to swirl around her small body and listened...

_I want to be famous..._

_I want to be better on singing..._

_I want to be a champion..._

_I want to be respected because of my talents..._

_I want all the people look at me as a star..._

_I want to get into NYADA..._

_I want to be a famous star and have my way on show choir championships, college and Broadway to be smooth..._

_I want the whole world to recognize my talent..._

The demon hummed. "..._Greedy_..." He whispered as he moves to the fourth wisher, a Latina girl with a strong scent around her aura, she was strong he can tell, a warrior and not in the slightest vulnerable, but in another hand he noticed that she also desperate and something deep inside her heart screaming out loud, so he swirling around her body and listened.

And the voice inside her body answered with full of malice and darkness.

_I just want them to pay..._

The demon grinned. "..._Violence_..." He hummed as he moved to the last wisher, he swirl for a couple of second in the air before circling the only boy in that group, his favorite...a realist...an atheist...the one who choose to not to believe in every supernatural realms, but he knew there was something, because in his deepest state of mind he can tasted a deep thick and big desperate feeling for an answer at his millions questions for every bad experiences that happened in his life; ignorance, harassment, violence, self-esteem, sexuality and any other bad things that nagging on his brain for as long as he could remember...the demon can hear so many why...why...why...why...inside his brain but quite frankly he never got any answer. A kid with deep loneliness and a huge abandoness feeling, it was so strong that he can feel all of his pain.

He hummed again as he taste a different scent on this boy, the boy's body was frigid but he also so strong he can tell, he suspect that this boy would scream in agony and wishing for the worst to happens to his tormentors, but he was wrong...

The voice in the boy's heart spoke slowly yet firmly, a strong glimpse of hope that he's willing to share with someone else other than himself, to another power that he had never believed in, just because he has to and not just because of himself anymore...

_I just want my dad, family and friends to be saved, please...just let them to be okay..._

The demon stops to swirl, the mist then turned into a human mist again. "..._Pure_..." He said slowly. The mist suddenly moved from Kurt's body back to one of the forks of the crossroads, the first place he stood earlier.

Then the boy was back, deep in the shadow of the darkness, they squinted their eyes to look the better of him, but without their flashlights it was useless, even when the moon has full in circle now, moonlight shone brightly in the cloudless sky, it was still not enough to provide light for their eyes to see the whole him, yet again to see his face clearly.

"For the four of you, consider it as all done." The demon says.

"Wait-what? But we have rendered to say anything, so how could you know our wishes." Rachel asked.

"As I said child. Heart speaks more honest that lips." He grinned. "I know your innermost secrets, I know your biggest desires that was never known by anyone."

"Y-you d-do?" Tina asked as the pink blush began to creep to her pale cheeks.

"Mhm.." He said simply. "Now. Cut the chitchat. Let's seal the deal, shall we?" He asked as the grin turned to be more wicked.

"But what if you wrong, I mean-" Rachel piped up again, but shut her mouth shut again when all her friends glare at her.

"Well, in that case, I think that you should figure it out by yourself from now on of how and what things you should do first if you want to get into NYADA, wouldn't you?" He said in a mock of sympathy.

"Wait, how do-" Rachel said again, but then nods her head abruptly. "I believe you."

"But wait, you said four, how about me?" Kurt asked.

The demon's grin gets wider at that. "Patience is a good virtue Kurt. As a gentleman...we should let the ladies first." He said again, grinning evilly. "So ladies...wishes for your souls, do we have a deal?"

Their's hearts thuds painfully as they imagines their souls being taken after ten years, but the image of those bullies and their dreams slowly creeps into the surface, one of a life time chance is in their eyes now, it was now or never, dreams vs losers.

"I agree." Santana started. "Wishes for my soul, it's a deal." She said firmly.

Soon it follows by the rest of the girls. The demon' smile gets wider and wider at their willingness.

"_Deal_." He said firmly after the last girl spoke her agreement in sealing the deal, the demon then flicked his fingers in one smooth movement. "_Done_." He said again simply.

"What?" Lucy asked, confused as nothing seems to happen with them.

The demon only shrugged his shoulder as he then flicked his fingers again, and in an instant all the girls fell into the dirty road, unconscious.

"What's happening to them?" Kurt shouted. Fear clearly riding his shaking voice, he turned his body in intent to rush over his friend, but miraculously his body betray him, there's an unseen power that keeping his body to not make any moves, makes him freeze in the spot, paralyzed.

"Don't worry, they will be alright. They just...sleep." The demon explained.

"W-why would you do that?"

"So I can speak to you more privately, isn't that obvious Kurt. I prefer to talk to you face to face." The demon said calmly.

"O-okay." Kurt said again, seem a little bit relief to know about his friends's conditions.

The demon pursed his lips. "Now, about our deal." He started.

"_Yes_! Please."

The demon stood in silence for a moment, closing his eyes at his silentness. "I can't." He finally said.

"W-what?" Kurt said in disbelief.

The demon shook his head. "I can't seal the deal."

"What do you mean? Are you just telling me that even a ghost doesn't want my soul?!" He half snapped, "am I that bad?"

The demon flicked his tongue to the side. "A _demon_ Kurt, not a ghost. There's a difference between me and those pathetic spirits, those was just like...a pathetic soul of a person who has died and has somehow gotten stuck between this plane of existence and the next. Who poorly believes that they are not dead yet." The demon gave a dramatic sigh, "unlike ghosts whose job is haunting people with their lame efforts just so they can pass their boredom, we demons has another things to do, and important one."

"You mean like lure and force people so you can make them made an agreement with you in exchange of their souls?" Kurt snapped.

"Ah, there you're wrong again, Demons has rules Kurt, we can't...I repeat we can't force someone to sell their souls, luring perhaps, but forcing? not so much, not like humans who have many tricks to put someone under some high pressure just so they can put their sign into some contract, we tend to have our high standard in our job, for us people needs to be willing, means that they must come by their own will in their clear state of mind..." He explained. "Well considering to the previous jobs," the demon frowned in a mock of thinking before grinning wickedly. "It was more to their desperate minds or whatsoever, to give their souls in exchange of their wishes, it will never works if they have any hesitation, even for one bit." The demon smiled.

"So do you mean that I never mean to really do this? Is that why you can't seal my deal?"

"Oh no." The demon shook his head. "You do means about everything you said, but I can see that you have a hesitation about this. Fear? Not so much, and I can feel your willingness to sacrifice everything for your friends and family but in another hand, I do feel your huge uncertainty about the whole thing, it was something that you keep inside your mind since you were young isn't Hummel? A thought when you were always doubting everything since your mother died? Don't look at me like that. I'm a demon, I know everything about your pathetic life. You're desperate yes, but not desperate enough to fully believe without hesitation in my existence to sell your pure precious soul to me. I can feel it, deep down you refuse to bow to anyone, yet again to serve someone."

"W-what do you mean? And all of that has something to do with what?" Now he confused.

The demon hummed. "This deal is not just some usual deal darling, it's a commitment. Like a priest who committed to be a man of God, who has been fully devolved their body and soul to serve their Lord, and you wouldn't think that someone who doesn't even believe in the existence of God will be able to become a priest, don't you? You can not devote your soul to something that you don't even believe in their existence."

And the young man can only standing there with horrified look in his face, he was scared shitless for what going to happen next in his and his father's lives. "But-what about my father? I need you to cure him, to let my friends safe, p-please Sir."

The demon closed his eyes at the nickname, "_Sir_..." The demon hummed, "sounds sinful when it came from your mouth." He grinned.

"P-please..." Kurt shook his head, because deep down he knew that all the thing the demon had said to him was true, even in his deepest desperate state of mind to sacrifice anything for his father's life he knew that his skepticism about the whole deal with the devil thing is still there, it was small, a tiny hesitancy and it was meaningless above all his hope to cure his father, but somehow...that tiny little shit was still in there..._dammit_!

"I-" he shook his head, "fuck...I don't care! I will be a priest if you wanted me to be, I will serve you with everything I have if you give me a chance, but _please_...I beg you! Cure my father?" He was pleading now, his eyes wet with tears, clouding his vision as an image of his father lying helpless in the hospital hit him hard. Goddamit he will do anything to help his father.

The demon laughed, it was deep with a little hint of animalistic growl riding his heavy tone. "Oh wow, that would be a contradiction in our purpose of this whole thing if you turned into a priest don't you think?" He pouts adorably.

"Whatever, I will do anything for you." Kurt nodded his head frantically, one more minute he knew that he will down to his knees to beg that damned spirit. "Just please, one wish...I know that it's nothing for you...please."

The demon hummed. "Meh, I've already bored with all the pathetic souls in my hell anyway, I'm going to let you and your friends go, just tell them that their wishes will be granted." He said.

"B-but how about me?"

"As for you..."Now the demon grinned, toothy and wide, and Kurt shivered at that. "Hmmm...Maybe we can make a little bit exception for you. If I granted your wish this will leaves you in my debt, you'll owe me." He told him.

"_Anything_...just please."

The pitch black eyes watching him in intensely, searching his hesitation toward his request but has found nothing. "Fine...wishes for your body then?"

"_Wait_, w-what?!"

"I will grant your wishes in exchange of your body, you will do anything and everything I wanted to do with you, with no exception."

"But you said that you cannot force people to sell themselves to you?"

"Soul yes. Body, no. Demons never cares about humans, less the pathetic ones, it's never be a deal for demons to grant their wishes for bodies, never. But for you, I will make one exception, just ask Hummel and consider everything was done."

"You mean like-like s-se-" He can't continue.

"Sex? No." The demon said sarcastically. "Maybe we can just hanging around in your house to play makeover or you can do me a facial with those expensive products of yours." He spoke in annoyance, and Kurt can practically hear the '_duh_' in the statement." What do you think?"

"But-I-." The image of his biggest intimate and sacred moment that supposed to be shared with his first love flashing in his brain. "...I-Ca-"

"You can't? Shame then." The demon shrugged, "so just hope that those doctors can heal your father, darling." The demon turned his body.

"What? W-wait!" Kurt yelled.

"Hmm?" He turned his body again, even in the dark Kurt knew that the demon is smiling.

"It's just that...I've never-" Kurt shook his head, a tint of pink color began to spread over his cheeks, and he ducked his head when the blush now covering all of his face.

"Beautiful." The demon mumbled.

"I-"

"I know"

"You do?"

"I do."

"But-wouldn't that be the same as...you know...If I don't want it? You- you said that you can't force me to-"

"Holy hell, you know what, this is the most fuckiest, shittiest moment of my life, and I'm not even living in this world, I've been live for like...forever...why you should make everything so complicated," the demon practically rolled his eyes. "Should I explain everything to you Hummel? It's a P.R job, not mine, now...whether you like it or not it's all by your choice." The demon said impatiently.

In second suddenly a freezing gust of wind hit Kurt's body and suddenly in a blink of an eye there was a body in front of him, so solid an real standing inches apart from his own, and now he can hear his heartbeat beating harder if that even possible, a blood rush pumping throughout all of his veins and made his head dizzy, and suddenly he can see a long slender finger under his chin, touching his jaw and a thumb caressing his lips before lifted his chin upward.

And in that time, for the first time in weeks since that incident at the Tina's house he can fully see the demon's appearance, and one thing for sure...that he was the same boy he had seen in that locker room and in all of his dreams.

"Y-you?" Kurt asked in shock.

"Yes." The demon answered simply, smiling warmly at the scared teenage.

And even in the darkness of the night as the only light was from the moon, in this close, now he could see how handsome the demon was, he was taller than him, had broad shoulder and a lean muscles, and suddenly his pitch black eyes turned into the most beautiful mesmerizing bright emerald green eyes with slightly golden pecks in the middle of his irises. It was captivating of how beautiful he was, it shouldn't be like that, demon should be scary, not like..._that_!

What the _fuck_!

"Y-your eyes?" He said.

"Yes? What about it?" The demon asked back cluelessly.

"They've changed color."

"So?"

"Aren't the crossroad demon's eyes supposed to be red?" Kurt asks.

"Ah, those color, don't stereotyping people...or in this, demons to be more exact, I can change the color into whatever colors I wanted them to." the demon chuckled, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips, "you my darling are watched too many movies. But for some demons that was true."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. But let's just say that I'm… different." The demon is smiling warmly now, his handsome face glowing in the dim moonlight. And Kurt has to hold his breath at that. "Let me ask you something Kurt, may I?" He asked, circling him like a prey. Kurt stood still, almost too afraid to breath.

"Y-yes." He nods slowly.

"If none of this is happening...but you do have one wish for yourself, what would that be..."

Kurt ducked his head as the heat started to creep to his face and has made his cheek burn into delicate pink. "I-I don't have any wish for myself." He shook his head.

The demon smirked, he was about to moved when he heard something...it was so soft and little, buried deep under the surface of his conscience.

The demon closed his eyes and listened...

_I'm lonely..._

"Sure you don't me?"

"W-what?"

"I can practically feel your fascination on me Kurt."

"What? No." he shook his head, shivering when he knew that the demon is leering over him.

"I know how many dreams you've encountered, all about me...and I can assure you that I can feel your arousal thick trough the air, just be honest Kurt...you want me as bad as I want you."

"W-what! You makes all of that didn't you?! All the dreams! You makes me feel all of that-that..."

"What? Arousal? erection? I may or may not created all of those dreams...but I cannot control your reaction toward those dreams darling, people may just freaked out of those dreams, but not you...you feel it don't you Kurt," the demon leaned closer as he began to nuzzle his nose to the crook of Kurt's jaw and neck before kiss his pulse point. "You loved it, with me being in your shadow, you knew how much I wanted you, worshiping your body, knew that me being wanting you so badly...you enjoy it and found that alluring, just embrace it Kurt...stops holding yourself, darling." he said again as he nipped Kurt's creamy skin, causing the smaller man to tremble. "I know that you want me, there's nothing wrong with that Kurt...I can cure your father, makes those assholes go away, and for the bonus...you can have me for yourself...you won't be lonely anymore...I will always be there for you, to fulfill all your needs, all you have to do is just ask Kurt...and you shall be saved forever, in my arms...just ask..."

"F-for how long?" Kurt asked, his mind clouded with a vision of his father lying in the hospital, Jason and his minions, all the unfairness that keep following his life vs his freedom, his father healthiness, the fairness the devil can do of what Jason and those bullies has done to him.

"Hmm...I gave your friends ten years before I came to collect their souls, but for you..." The demon frowned in mock of thinking. "Let's give us a try for one year full of togetherness, after that we will talk again later, because somewhat I feel that you would be enjoying my companionship."

"A-and after a year, y-you will let me go."

"I doubt it, I got this feeling that you will beg me for more than a year, because...let's me brag a little, my sex is..._divine_." He boasted.

With that Kurt's pale skin burst into pink color. "Wha-," he shook his head, in attempt to clear his mind from the image of him and the demon having some hot...or to quote '_divine_' sex. "I- I-"

"You what Kurt? It's one of a life time offer, take it, or you may leave now." He said calmly. "No. Pressure."

_Shit_.

_Shit_.

His head was thumping in pain now, those images of the event when Jason beating his body rolling in his head, not to mention an image about his father lying helpless in the hospital that was just too much. "...just ask?..." Kurt repeats breathlessly.

"...Yes...for once, be selfish and take everything all the bids that have been given upon you."

In that time the demon broke the way he nipped Kurt's neck and lifted his head to look Kurt in the eyes, the smaller man trembling and lost in the intense gaze the demon gave him, he can't fool himself, deep down he knew that he wish to cure his father, but also deep down he knew that he wanted all of his offers, to make all of the shitty things in his life disappears...and most of all to have the embodiment of perfection of a guy in front of him now was overwhelming, it's all what he wanted from his suck life.

"I-I'm K-Kurt Hummel asking you to grant my wishes in exchange of my body? Do we have a deal?" Kurt asked, his voice a little shakier than before.

"Mmmh...sounds like music to my ears..." The demon said triumphantly as he stepped even closer, and started to pull the smaller man's face to his. "_Deal_."

Putting both hands on his chest, he pushed him back slightly. "W-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sealing the deal." He responded, like it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"Why does this kiss even count as a deal? B-because you haven't kiss one of my friends? Does that mean t-that-" Kurt asked, he had heard from Tina about sealing deals with kisses.

"They will get their own wishes, but no, I don't wanna seal their deals with my lips, because it will be a such of waste, but you in another hand is my new mate, and I'm dying to kiss you." He said softly, so gentle that made Kurt's heart beats louder if that even possible, not even caring in the lightest at the term 'mate' the demon used, not when his green eyes is so captivating, and when the demon licks his lips, Kurt's knees almost giving all of his strength to stand up if it were not for the demon's hand that held his body in his arms, then he should already be a goo-goo poodle in the dirty road. "And yes, this does count as a deal… the only one that needs a proper seal." The demon smirked wickedly.

Then the demon bit his own lips until blood dripped from his kisssable lips, and when Kurt about to ask what he's doing, he pulled the trembling man against his solid body, leaned down closer in painfully slow motion, and without his consent Kurt's eyes began to fluttered close, he let a small sigh and licked his lips before he can feel the demon pressing his lips hard against his, his blood was tasted bitter and sweet in his mouth, if he's in his clear mind he would be freak out about that and shout that it was gross and far from hygiene, but somewhat that mixed feeling of the taste of his blood and his soft lips made his body burned with desire, it was thrilling and consuming. His first kiss was with a demon for heaven's sake! But not even in one second Kurt had a time to give a fuck about that, because his kiss is so tender and gentle, his lips soft and sweet against his, it was so perfect that he wanted that to last forever, and before he knows it he  
kisses the demon back eagerly, both his arms wrapping securely around the demon's neck to keep him as close as possible. The rest of the world simply falling away around them and that the fact that he was kissing a demon will be damned. And just then his tongue forced it's way between his trembling lips. The demon's tongue slips into his mouth and laps gently at Kurt's own tongue before then sucks the soft of his bottom lip between his teeth, the soft moan escapes from his lips before suddenly turned into a hiss as the demon bit his lip until he can feel his own blood in his mouth.

As their bloods mixed into one in their mouths the demon broke the kiss. "_Multa mihi super hoc signatum, et eritis mihi in sempiternum._" The demon whispered between their kisses.  
(With this I sealed the deal, and you shall be unto me forever.)

"Tasty." The demon said breathlessly when he broke the kiss, their foreheads touching against each other's.

"When you will-"

"Shush, I'm not in a hurry beautiful, in a matter of fact I have a whole immortality to spend anyway, now go and face your new destiny. But just so you know Kurt, now you are _mine_, and only _mine_. Remember that." He said in a deep growl.

"Y-yes." Kurt nodded frantically, his words made his body trembling with fear but somehow his possessiveness also makes something inside him stirred. Somewhat he finds that...arousing. Oh shit, he is so screwed, the deal is not even started yet.

"I promise to always protect you, Kurt. I will never let them touch you. I will always be gentle with you, but if you dare messing with me…" His voice trailed off.

"W-what?" He questioned, not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'll find you and your friends in a heart beat, force you to watch as I rip their heads very painfully slow before I take their pathetic souls to my lair in hell, and then...I'll kill your father and you for my dessert." He told him firmly, and his eyes turned to black at that.

A chill ran down Kurt's spine as he spoke. In an instant he nodded in agreement, it wasn't like he had another option anyway.

"Is that clear?" He asked.

"As crystal." He said, nodding.

"Splendid." He responded, the warm smile reappearing on his handsome face. "Now go home." The demon said again.

"W-what?" Kurt asked.

Then just as quickly as the demon flicked his fingers again, suddenly all the girls awake from their unconsciousness. And the demon was gone from his front, back to standing in his first place again, deep in the shadow.

"Kurt. W-what happened?" Santana said softly as tried to back up slowly from the ground.

All the kids are in their feet now, walking slowly to their friends. "What happened?" Rachel asked, her voice hoarse, her eyes wide as Tina and Lucy held their shaken friend close.

"Nothing. We've got our deals, now let's go home." Kurt spoke softly, hugging his confused friend.

"But-the." Lucy asked in confused. Looking back to where the demon still standing in his place, arms crossing over his broad chest.

"No. He said that it has been taken care of. Now, all we have to do is wait, just let's go home guys." Kurt said again as he then leading his friends back into the pathway and all his friends nodded in agreement, too afraid to even try to ask again and decided to just follow their friend, they turned their bodies, picked their flashlights from the ground that miraculously turned back on.

"I don't even want to know how." Santana mumbled under her breath as the flashlight turned back on at her touch, and they began to walk after her friends into the dark wood.

Kurt stops his steps in a halt, turned his body for the last time to look at the demon, his heart beating faster at the thought that they are...what? Mates? Lovers? Boyfriends? Master and his slave? Or whatever...but the thought of him spending his used to be lonely nights with him is somewhat more alluring than the thought of him spending the rest of all his nights alone.

"Go." The demon mouthed warmly, and then he winked.

And suddenly...

All the kids were standing in Tina's comfortable and warm room.

Safe and untouched.

"What in the fuck!"

* * *

-ksksks-

**-Meanwhile back at the crossroads-**

"Who are you?" A beautiful lady appeared out from nowhere to stand across the man standing in the crossroad, her blue eyes turned instantly into an angry red eyes glistening in the dark.

"Shush." The answer is simple, and as the man in question turned his head to look at her, the girl standing not too far away from him gasped. His green eyes turned into black in second.

"Wha-?" The girl shook her head. "Those humans-" The girl gaping a little, flickering her gaze to the young humans's direction. "Do you want me to take care of those hum-"

"Do you think I'm not capable in handle them by myself?" He spoke softly as he crooked his head to the side a little, his tone was gentle but enough to make the poor girl shrunk in horror and kneeled in an instant and bowed her head.

"No...I mean t-that..." She shook her head, fear clearly plastered in her face, "please forgive my forwardness, I just never thought that you..." She said hurriedly, stops her word and waiting for something that she was sure will coming next...maybe her death, but the other demon only stood in silence.

"_Mea puer...cetera tolle_." After a long moment the demon finally spoke, and surely it wasn't a request.  
(The boy is mine...take the rest.)

The girl bowed again as suddenly there was four contracts appears in her hands, she stood up and started to walking backward, head still bowed and never dare to lift her head to see the man standing in front of her, her confused mind still swirling inside her head, it was her job to guard the portal as a crossroad demon, and it was her job to collect the contracts and souls as many as possible from the desperate humans...not _him_, it wasn't and never will be _his_ job to do that, so why there was him standing in there with one contract in his hand, what's so special about that one particular contract to make him come to the deserted crossroad in the first place. But she love her existence and value her life so much so she kept her mouth shut, his forgiveness for her bluntness was more than enough, there's nothing to push her luck that night.

"_Ut vis te dominum meum_." She said for the last time before then vanished into the thin air.  
(As you wish my Lord.)

He smirked evilly as all the innocent kids disappeared from his sight. A memory of their frightened faces that clearly plastered on their pale faces, full of desperate feeling at their unfairness world till they have to force themselves to gain some courage to summon a demon makes him grinned. And the Devil's eyes darkened at the scent of fear the kids gave to him, it still lingering in the atmosphere and at their surrounding, so suffocating and delightful. So pure and innocent, it was so strong that it was so tempting for him until he himself has decided to crawled from his lair in hell from the moment they laid their fingers on that Ouija board.

So full of wanting feeling and blinded with hopes of their new futures until they became so oblivious at the consequences that might come within his presence. Because there's something they doesn't know about him, that they just had not summoned an usual spirit, they summoned him. Yes him...

The damned spirit that rules the underworld itself.

"_Bad kids...shamelessly born to hurt someone so pure...Tsk...tsk...tsk.."_ He whispered with a frown over his face, big pitch black eyes staring the full bright moon, he frowned at the memory of a boy with thousand of questions at the unseen world, maybe it was the first reason of why he had been in that room that night before made his presence as a mission to conquer his skepticism at his existence, and tonight he found something else about that kid, and it had been ages since the last time he felt that kind of scent, a sincere feeling of wishes that not being directed for the wisher itself, that the boy had a pure hart, bargained his body for other person's sake, he never quite understand the meaning of self-sacrifice but when he found that scent, it was fascinating and thrilling and he will do anything...anything to feel that kind of scent as long as possible.

"_So pure and all mine_."

And some pathetic human like all the bad kids in that locker room shouldn't get into his way.

"_Bad kids...come out...come out wherever you are..._." He grinned maniacally, whispering in a singsong voice and clapped his hands in excitement.

"..._Beware of the_..."

"..._Big_..."

"..._Bad_..."

"..._Boogeyman_..."

The tall figure with a deep dark voice humming lightly before then slowly turned into a black mist and began to swirling around for a couple seconds before it disappeared along with the cold gust of wind into the deep darkness of the cold freezing night.

* * *

**Hara-kiri (Japanese term) : used voluntarily by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer torture).**

**AN: do you like this chapter? Well I hope you do...**

**Next chapter we will see a new lives for our dear friends.**

**As usual reviews means love and highly appreciated! Lots of love for you my reader friends...xoxo**


End file.
